


Megadimension Neptunia P4

by Amaterasu69



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Neptunia Series, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu69/pseuds/Amaterasu69
Summary: Update: As of 11/13/18, this series is on a HIATUS and will be further developed when I get the time & inspiration to think up ideas for the next chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.This is a Crossover Story that features the cast from Persona 4 and the Neptunia Series.After the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, the once peaceful Inaba is struck once again by another incident involving the Midnight Channel. Once entering through their TVs, the Investigation Team quickly suspects that they are not in the TV World, but another dimension entirely. Enter, the Zero Dimension. This is where they meet the protagonists: Neptune, Nepgear, and Uzume Tennouboshi. With the help of the new Party Members, it is up to the combined forces to find out what new mystery awaits them.





	1. Prologue: The Midnight Channel

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: Chapter 3 (or Chapter 0, as I named it) onward introduces the Neptunia characters into the story. I will put new character tags as I introduce characters into the Chapters. Also, since there will be many characters in the story, I apologize if some favorites don't get chances to speak. That is all.

*Note: Italics within a character’s dialogue indicates thinking. Regular italics with no character speaking indicates a location setting. Singular words italicized are specific things emphasised. Words within parentheses indicate actions with or without lines of dialogue from any character. Lines in their own paragraph without anyone speaking indicate narration of actions or regular narration. Also, this is written in a play script type of format, since it’s easier for me to write stories like this. Also, contains some spoilers from Persona 4/Persona 4 Arena/Arena Ultimax. I hope you all enjoy reading this!

**Megadimension Neptunia P4**

**Prologue: The Midnight Channel**

**Yu: (narration)** The Midnight Channel. Legend has it that if one would stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, one could see their soulmate. However, the person they see is not their soulmate, but the next victim. The Midnight Channel has been involved in a series of murder cases in the town of Inaba. That’s why my friends and I have started a group known as the Investigation Team, to prevent more incidents from happening. The Midnight Channel serves as a warning message of the next victim to be pushed into the tv and its world. Usually, a blurry image can only be seen, with no audio, and the identity of the person unclear. With each passing day, the image starts to become clearer, with the voice of the victim sometimes able to be heard. When the image is at its clearest, and the full voice is able to be heard, that means the victim is inside the tv. We were eventually able to stop the murders and catch the culprit, then the Midnight Channel stopped airing, and was gone for good. ...Or so we thought. My friends; Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Teddie, Kanji, Rise, and I heard about a rumor that the Midnight Channel had resurfaced. So naturally, we all were at home sitting in front of our TVs, coincidentally on a rainy night, waiting to see if the Midnight Channel would appear again.

_The Dojima Residence, Inaba_

It was roughly about four minutes before midnight. Yu had kept calm, but looked back and forth at the clock, in wonder.

 **Yu** : _The Midnight Channel... There’s no way. Why would it appear again, and now of all times? But, we all agreed to check it out. Even if the rumor wasn’t true, it would still be safe just to check it out, to see if it was true or not._

(Yu looks back at the clock)

 **Yu** : Two minutes before midnight. _We have Rise to communicate with all of us with her Persona, as well. We can all be on the same page to coordinate._

(Yu looks back at the clock, it’s less than one minute before midnight)

 **Yu** : Well, it’s almost time. _Let’s see if it’s truly back._

After 30 seconds, it has now become midnight. As if right on cue, the tv turned on almost instantaneously. The tv was clear, and had shown two red-haired girls on the screen, with each one looking almost identical to each other. However, the one on the right side of the screen had a different speech pattern, and had the eyes of a shadow. They started to converse.

 **Red-haired girl** : That form… You’re… me?!  
**Girl’s Shadow** : Ha ha. Nice to meet you, “Me.” This is our first encounter, face to face.  
**Red-haired girl** : What the hell do you know?  
**Girl’s Shadow** : I know everything that you refuse to acknowledge, “Me”. We are one and the same, after all. (voice distorts) But, I am a shadow, the true self.  
**Red-haired girl** : I don’t give a damn what you are! What the hell are you plannin’?!  
**Girl’s Shadow** : That’s something that “I” will have to remember. But enough with this facade, I’ll show you who “you” truly are.

The girl’s shadow snaps her fingers, cutting to black, with only the voice of the Red-haired girl left behind.

 **Red-haired girl** : Anyone, please… save me.

The TV turns off. Right after that, Rise contacts everyone via her Persona.

 **Rise** : Everyone, can you all hear me?  
**Yu** : Yes, Rise.  
**Everyone else** : Loud and clear.  
**Rise** : Did anyone recognize those two?  
**Yosuke** : No, but there is one thing bothering me. I’m pretty sure you’re thinking the same thing partner. The TV was clear, and we could hear them both, but they both looked exactly the same as each other, but the one on the right had the look of a shadow. But, they were speaking normally, but with a different voice than the other one, and her voice only distorted after she said the words of a Shadow’s. If she’s met her shadow, and they’re both in the TV World together, the original girl is in trouble. We all know that if you don’t have a Persona, and you’re in the TV World, you’re very much at risk.  
**Kanji** : Well she’s in trouble, so we gotta go save her!  
**Yu** : Kanji’s right. It’s our duty as the Investigation Team.

The rest of the team nod their heads.

 **Rise** : Right! On the count of 3, we all go into the TV together. 1, 2, 3!

On cue, everyone went to touch their TV screens, entering into the TV World. Another mystery awaits them.

 

_End of Prologue: The Midnight Channel_


	2. Prelude: The Velvet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before delving into the action, Yu Narukami is called to the Velvet Room once again, met by Margaret.

**Prelude: The Velvet Room**

_(Flashback)_

**Yu: (narration)** Blue. That is the color of which I see around me. This place, I’ve been here before. This is The Velvet Room. However, the bizarre old man, Igor is not here to greet me like he usually would. It is only me, and his assistant Margaret.

**Margaret** : So, we meet again.  
 **Yu** : Why have I been summoned now?  
 **Margaret** : Your fate is tied to this very room. *chuckle* It seems that another adventure awaits you and your friends.  
 **Yu** : Another series of murders?  
 **Margaret** : Not something to that level. But, it is something… quite interesting. “Otherworldly”, you could say. But, I can’t tell you all of the details.  
 **Yu** : _Another mystery, huh…_  
 **Margaret** : All I can say is that I hope some interesting history is in the making, and that you reach out to the truth to find what you seek…

 

 

_End of Prelude: The Velvet Room_


	3. Chapter 0: The Zero Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the beginning events of Megadimension Neptunia VII's first arc, Neptune and Nepgear realize that they are in another dimension entirely, rather than the usual Hyperdimension that they know and love. Things get even stranger when they run into Uzume Tennouboshi and The Investigation Team. It is up to our heroes to find out what exactly is going on there.

*Note: Bolding and Italics indicates 4th Wall Breaking, or talking to the Narrator/Writer of the story. The latter includes the Narrator inserting himself in the story to Neptune. This will happen a lot. It wouldn’t be a Neptunia story without 4th-Wall Breakage. Titles of series and concepts from a series are italicised. Also, the following events will contain some spoilers for  _Megadimension Neptunia VII_ , since this takes place at the beginning of the game in the start of the story. Anyone who knows what happens in the game will understand the points of the story taking place. Anyone who has never played the game before, watch a playthrough for the beginning of the first arc of the story,  _Zerodimension Neptunia Z: Twilight of The Desperate CPU_. You have been warned. Also, bolding in a character’s dialogue indicates an attack/special move. In visual novel-style fashion, characters who haven’t properly been introduced yet, will be labeled as “???”, or something similar or generic. Also, Bolding and Italics can also simply be references to other things said within dialogue.  
  
 **Chapter 0: The Zero Dimension**  
  
 _Location: The Zero Dimension_  
  
After getting transported to the Zero Dimension, via the mysterious console plot device, Neptune is on the ground, groggy.  
  
 **Nepgear** : Neptune… Neptune… Please wake up…!  
 **Neptune** : ...Mmm…  
 **Nepgear** : Neptune! Please!  
 **Neptune** : Oh, c’mon, Nep Jr., gimme ten more minutes…  
 **Nepgear** : This isn’t the time to be sleeping! Look around you!  
  
(Neptune gets up from the ground)  
  
 **Neptune** : No… No, no, no, this can’t be possible. We were just in our room, right? Why would we suddenly be in a place like this?  
 **Nepgear** : I don’t know… When I came to, we were just… here. What happened?  
 **Neptune** : The city’s collapsed, there are weird cracks in the sky, but, ya know, this is totally a normal occurrence in games.  ** _But wait, we’re not even in a game right now, are we?_  
Nepgear**: ...  
 **Neptune** : Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Let’s take a walk around, there’s gotta be some NPCs or someone around here. Let’s go!  
 **Nepgear** :  _What? Those two sentences contradict each other, but okay Big Sis. I’ll follow your lead._  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
 **Neptune** : Ah ha! Look over there! I see somebody!  
 **Nepgear** : Hm… Oh, wow, you’re right… I think it’s a girl…? Oh, no, she’s surrounded by a bunch of scary monsters!  
 **Neptune** : Well, let’s go help her!  
 **Nepgear** : Yeah, let’s go help her...!  
  
(Transitions to next scene)  
  
 **???** : Yaaaah!!  
  
(The girl attacks an enemy monster)  
  
 **???** : Tch, these pricks are still crawling outta the woodwork.  
 **Neptune** : Hiiiyaaaaah!  
  
(Neptune comes flying into the area and attacks the enemy monster)  
(The monster is defeated)  
  
 **???** : What…? People?  
 **Neptune** : We found our first citizen! Heeeey theereee!  
 **Nepgear** : I could’ve sworn there were a lot more monsters before we got here... D-Did she defeat them all by herself?!  
 **Neptune** : Hey, lady, could you tell us where we-  
 **???** : Ugh! Reinforcements now of all times?!  
 **Neptune** : ……… Come again?  
  
Just before the mysterious girl is about to attack Neptune, suddenly, a giant stack of eight TVs appear on the ground next to them.  
  
 **Neptune** : ...Huh?  
 **Nepgear** : What the goodness!?  
 **???** : When did those TVs get there?  
  
Suddenly, the eight TVs launch out each member of the Investigation Team directly towards the three girls, knocking them down to the ground, with the team piled on them.   
  
 **Investigation Team** : (groans)  
 **Yu** : Is everyone alright?  
 **Yosuke** : Yeah, but what exactly broke our fall?  
  
(The Investigation Team looks down at the ground to see the three girls all in pain. They quickly get off of them, and Yu lends a hand to the three)  
  
 **Yu** : Hey, sorry about that. Are you three alright?  
 **Nepgear** : Yes, I’m alright.  
 **Neptune** : Yeah, I’m- NEPU?! What is this? Male protagonists in a Neptunia story? This is unheard of!  ** _Who’s in charge of this script?!_    
  
Narrator**: Neptune, I know that breaking the 4th wall is one of your main traits, but I’m trying to create a story here. Also, this is a “Crossover Story” you are in right now. There will be characters from a different universe entirely. So, I’m in charge of this script.  
 **Neptune** :  ** _I haven’t been dragged into another snoozefest of a Fanfiction, have I?_  
Narrator**: It will get better as the plot progresses, trust me. By the way, I have to stop the flow of time in the story just to speak to you. If I didn’t, none of the other characters from the  _Persona_  series would be able to comprehend this situation.   
 **Neptune** :  ** _Narrator._  
Narrator**: Yes, Neptune?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Why is the first official chapter of this story starting from 0? Is it just to be able to relate to our location?_  
Narrator**: It’s more than that actually. But I can’t tell you that. I don’t do  _spoilers_ , at least  _spoilers_  from my story anyway, Neptune. What I will tell you is that it relates to the  _Persona_  series characters. Anyway, back to the story!  
  
(Time Resumes)  
  
Suddenly, the mysterious girl approaches the Investigation Team.  
  
 **???** : I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but you better explain yourselves!  
 **Yu** : Well, that’s- wait. You're the girl we saw from the Midnight Channel! What’s your name?  
 **???** : My name’s Uzume Tennouboshi. Yeah, it’s pretty badass. I know. But, Midnight Channel? What the hell are you even talking about?!  
 **Naoto** : Okay, everyone calm down. Let’s start with introductions first, then we can go on to collect information.  
 **Yu** : Right. So, who are you two then?  
 **Neptune** : Well, I’m Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, and the Protagonist of Protagonists. This is my younger sister, Nepgear. She’s the CPU Candidate of Planeptune.  
 **Uzume** : Wait. Nepsy, Gearsy, you’re CPUs too?  
 **Neptune** : “Nepsy”?  
 **Nepgear** : “Gearsy”?  
 **Uzume** : Well, Nep-, your name was too hard to pronounce, so I’m calling you Nepsy. I can’t call you Nepsy too, so I thought of Gearsy.  
 **Yu** :  _CPU, CPU Candidate, Planeptune? Then, does that mean Margaret foreshadowed this by saying, “Otherworldly”?_  I’m Yu Narukami, a second-year student at Yasogami High School, and leader of the Investigation Team.  
 **Yosuke** : Yosuke Hanamura, also a second-year at Yasogami, and Yu’s partner.  
 **Chie** : Chie Satonaka. A second-year at Yasogami. Nice to meet you!  
 **Yukiko** : Yukiko Amagi. A second-year at Yasogami, and manager of the Amagi Inn.  
 **Kanji** : Kanji Tatsumi. I’m a first-year at Yasogami.  
 **Rise** : Rise Kujikawa, also a first-year at Yasogami, and a support member to the group.  
 **Naoto** : Naoto Shirogane. First-year at Yasogami, and a private detective.  
 **Teddie** : I’m Teddie! It’s  _beary_  nice to meet you three!  
  
*Note: Teddie likes to make bear-related puns, so that’s why “beary” is in italics.  
  
 **Yosuke** : Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get crackin’. Where exactly are we? Do you three know that information?  
 **Uzume** : I do. This place is known as “Zero Dimension”. Unfortunately, this place is in shambles from monsters that attack here, and the area we are currently in is known as the “Nameless Ruins”. I’ve lived here my entire life, and I have to abide by my duties as a CPU to protect the Zero Dimension.  
 **Naoto** : You keep mentioning these terms, but what exactly are CPUs?  
 **Nepgear** : CPUs, or “Console Patron Units”, are the goddesses of the nation that they reside in. Goddesses are born and created by what is known as “Shares”, or the faith of the people. That faith is what we use to transform into our goddess forms. Neptune is the goddess of the nation, Planeptune. Planeptune is our nation back at where we’re from until we got transported here unexpectedly. I’m her younger sister and the CPU Candidate. I would show you our goddess forms, but I can’t feel any Share Energy here.  
 **Yu** : …I see. Although, we got transported here when going through our TVs, which would normally send us to the TV World, where we can use our Personas. A Persona is a manifestation of a Persona-user’s personality, and is gained upon defeating their Shadow-self; a malevolent manifestation of one’s inner thoughts.  
 **Rise** : Wait, but if we got transported here, and not to the TV World, does that mean we can’t use our Personas here? Or is it like how the  _P1-Climax_  went, where we can still use our Personas, even without having to be in the TV World?  
  
*Note: The P1-Climax is a major event in  _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax’s_  Story Mode.  
(Suddenly, a giant monster appears in front of the group)  
  
 **Uzume** : Urgh! There’s another one of you bastards around?!  
 **Rise** : Wait, something’s off about that monster. It’s big, and it has an aura like a Shadow’s presence! I’m not sure if normal combat is going to be of any use! What are we going to do?!  
 **Yu** :  _I guess there’s only one way to find out. Concentrate, and…_  Come,  **Izanagi!**  
  
(Yu’s Persona, Izanagi stands beside him, summoned)  
  
 **Neptune and Nepgear** : Woah…  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Wait, just a second Narrator!_  
Narrator**: What is it, Neptune?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _IS THAT A JOJO REFERENCE?!_  
Narrator**: Neptune,  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_  came before the  _Persona_  series, so no. That thing that Yu has summoned, is a Persona.  _Stands_  are the things summoned from  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_. Weren’t you even paying any attention to Yu’s explanation of what a Persona was just a minute ago?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Nope. I didn’t think that would be an important detail. Besides, is there even any differences between Stands and Personas?_  
Narrator**: Yes, there are. First off, Stands came before Personas even existed. Stands existed during 1989, while Personas came out during 1996. Stands are the physical embodiment of your fighting spirit, and carry their own unique ability depending on the type of stand. Stands are usually named after pop culture references and bands.  ** _Yu already explained what Personas are, if you cared enough to look at the script._** Most Personas are usually based off of things from Japanese culture and mythology. Finally, only people that are Stand-users can see other people’s Stands, while anyone can see people’s Personas. NEPTUNE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!  
 **Neptune** :  ** _I’m sorry, what? You were lecturing me like Histy does, so I kinda zoned out there._  
Narrator**: (sigh) Nevermind. Besides, how do you even know of  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_  in the first place?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Neppit and N-Chan._  
Narrator**:  ** _This world’s parody of Reddit and 4Chan, ladies and gentlemen._  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Narrator._**  
Narrator**: Yes?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Will I, or anyone else from Neptunia get a cool Persona like that?_  
Narrator**: No, not likely.  ** _The closest thing that Nepgear gets is the Nepgeardam in her skill that is of the same name._**  HDD is the best thing you’re going to get.  
 **Neptune** :  ** _I guess that’s fair enough._  
Narrator**: Back to the story at hand.    
  
(Time Resumes)  
  
 **Yosuke** : Well, that answers that question.  **Jiraiya!**  
  
(Yosuke’s Persona is summoned beside him)  
  
 **Neptune** : Hold on a second! Yu and Yosuke, don’t you think that Nepgear and I should join you in this battle?  
 **Yu** : But, Shadows take barely any damage from normal physical attacks, compared to attacking with Personas.  
 **Neptune** : We’ll be fine!  
 **Uzume** : Hold on a sec. Nepsy and Gearsy, if you’re gonna help them, you might as well include me too. Since normal attacks are gonna barely scratch it, I figured we might need these.  
  
(Uzume hands Neptune and Nepgear two blue, crystal-shaped objects, with herself carrying one)  
  
 **Nepgear** : What are these?  
 **Uzume** : They’re Share Crystals. Since I can’t transform normally unless I have Share Energy, this is what I use to transform. I figured it would work for you too. Go on, give it a try.  
 **Neptune** : Alright. Behold my power!  
 **Nepgear** : Processor Unit, set!  
 **Uzume** : Transform!  
  
(All at once, each of them transform into their Goddess Forms. Neptune becomes Purple Heart, Nepgear is Purple Sister, and Uzume is Orange Heart)  
  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : It seems it has worked after all.  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : Yes. I feel like we’re at an even playing field now!  
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : Transformation complete~!  
 **Yosuke** : W-whoaaaa. (Gets a nosebleed)  
 **Teddie** : (also gets a nosebleed) So sexy…..   
 **Chie** : Oh my god! Uzume looks so different, and so cute!  
 **Rise** : She really does!  
 **Naoto** : So that’s… um, I don’t even know what to say at this point.  
 **Yu** :  _Umm… those forms are quite lewd. But, oh well. If it helps us defeat this thing, that’s all that matters. I’m glad Nanako isn’t here to see this._  
  
*Note: Nanako is Yu’s little sister.  
  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Is that really you, Uzume?  
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : Aww, that’s so rude of you Nepsy, asking who I am. It’s me, Uzume! U-zu-me. Let’s do our best together, all of you!  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** :  _It’s hard to believe that that’s really Uzume. Her speech pattern and personality are a total opposite of her normal form. But still…_  Right! Let’s defeat this monster together!  
 **Yu and Yosuke** : Right!   
  
(Battle starts)  
  
 **Yosuke** : Jiraiya,  **Garudyne!**  
  
(Yosuke’s persona creates a heavy whirlwind that lifts the monster up from the ground)  
  
 **Yu** : Izanagi,  **Ziodyne!**  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear): M.P.B.L, Multiple Beam Launcher!**  
  
(While the monster is up in the air Nepgear fires a beam of energy from her upgraded Beam Saber sword, following up with Yu’s persona firing a beam of electricity at the same time. Yu’s attack shocks the monster upon touching the ground, making it unable to move)  
  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune): Cross Combination!**  
  
(Neptune slashes the monster 4 times, with 2 additional slashes which lift the monster up and brings it back down)  
  
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : It’s Uzume’s turn!  **Dream Roar!**  
  
(With the final attack, Uzume flies and dropkicks the monster, then soars back up to the sky to yell into her Megaphone to finish off the monster)  
  
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : BLOW AWAAAAAAY!  
  
(With the final hit connecting, the creature melts into a black puddle, groaning in pain upon being defeated)  
  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : It looks like we did it.  
 **Yu** : Yeah.  
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : Yippee! We beat up that meanie monster that was trying to hurt everyone!  
 **Rise** : Yeah, it looks like all of those attacks were enough to defeat it.  
 **Yosuke** : So, what do we call you when you’re in these forms?  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : I’m Purple Heart.  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : Call me Purple Sister.  
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : I’m Orange Heart~!  
  
(With those final words, Neptune, Nepgear, and Uzume return back to their normal forms)  
  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Hey Narrator._  
Narrator**: What is it you want this time, Neptune?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _I feel like that fight sequence was a little too easy. Was that whole thing planned out?_  
Narrator**: You’re surprisingly perceptive, Neptune. I didn’t think you’d notice how orchestrated the battle was, even in HDD. Well, all according to keikaku.  
*Translator’s Note: Keikaku means “plan”.   
 **Neptune** :  ** _NO! You did NOT just say that!_**  
 **Narrator** : What?  ** _So it was okay when Nepgear said it, but not when I say it?!_**  
  
*Note: During one of the later parts of Megadimension, either in the Hyperdimension or Heartdimension arc, Nepgear says this line after resolving Uzume and Rom’s pickiness of not eating Shiitake Mushrooms by packing them into Rice Balls, or Onigiri.  
  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Nope._  
 **Narrator** :  ** _I’M THE ONE WRITING THE LINES HERE! I CONTROL WHATEVER YOU SAY!_**  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Pfft! Please. Nobody controls me._**  
Narrator**: That’s where you’re wrong.  ** _I suspect that your next line is, “I figured that was the case. This story really is getting interesting, I like it.”_  
 **Neptune** :  ** _I figured that was the case. This story really is getting interesting, I like it. ...NEPU?!_**  
Narrator**:  ** _Ha! Now that was a real Jojo Reference!_**  But in all seriousness, I told you it would get better as the plot progressed, didn’t I?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Yeah, you did. Hey Narrator._  
Narrator**: What is it now?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Why did you choose these other characters to be involved in this story, and what is their purpose in all of this?_**  
 **Narrator** : For starters, a lot of other Crossover Stories involving Neptunia and Persona have been sticking with the  _Persona 3_  universe and the  _Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth_  series. So I thought I’d go a different direction by taking the story in the path of the  _Megadimension Neptunia VII_  and the  _Persona 4_  universes, since I know a bit more about  _Persona 4_  and  _Megadimension Neptunia VII_  than  _Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth_  and  _Persona 3._   ** _This is my first ever Crossover Story and I hope that when I eventually finish this, I’ll be satisfied. I still had to do research, and I know many fans have questions about the story, but when the plot progresses, I hope readers will want more of this, and I hope I don’t trigger any fans of both series._**  As for your second question; I can’t exactly tell you that. Again,  _spoilers_ , I don’t do that. You’ll have to wait to find out.  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Narrator._  
Narrator**: Yes?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Is it me, or does that girl Chie sound like Noire?_**  
 **Narrator** : I figured you would catch on to that.  ** _In real life, Noire and Chie share the same voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald._**  
 **Neptune** :  ** _So, what happens when Noire interacts with Chie?_**  
 **Narrator** : We’ll get to that when the time comes. Any other questions?  
 **Neptune** : Nope.  
 **Narrator** : Okay, moving on.  
  
(Time Resumes)  
(Neptune, Nepgear and Uzume revert back to their normal forms)    
  
 **Uzume** : Damn… ran out of time!  
 **Yu** : It’s alright. We won.  
 **Kanji** : That’s right! Don’t come back!  
 **Chie** : Yeah!  
 **Yosuke** : I don’t the rest was necessary…  
 **Nepgear** : Big Sis, is it just me, or did that monster’s death look unusual compared to the normal enemies we encounter?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Yeah, usually the monsters just disappear in a flash of light upon being defeated._**  But, I did feel that there was something off about that monster.  
 **Yosuke** : Could that monster have been an actual Shadow? No way, Shadows shouldn’t be able to exist in this world. But still, we were able to use our Personas.  
 **Yukiko** : Yes, that does seem rather odd.  
 **Chie** : Something fishy is going on here.  
 **Yu** : That reminds me, Teddie.  
 **Teddie** : Yes, Sensei?  
 **Yu** : Are you able to summon any exit TVs here?  
 **Teddie** : While you were battling that monster, I tried summoning my Teddie-visions, but I wasn’t able to.  
 **Yu** : So that’s it. If you weren’t able to summon any exit TVs, that confirms that we aren’t in the TV World. But, that doesn’t explain how Shadow monsters exist in this world, when they usually come from our world.    
 **Naoto** : Hmm.... This is just a theory, but what if that monster was a Shadow that was artificially-made by someone with a similar power, like how the last case went?  
  
*Note: By the “last case”, Naoto is referring to the events of  _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax._  
  
 **Yu** : That would explain a lot, actually.  
  
Suddenly, an unknown female voice speaks out towards the group.  
  
 **???** : Hmm, so you’ve caught on earlier than I anticipated. But, that should be expected from the “Detective Prince” and the Investigation Team.  
  
(The figure with the unknown voice reveals herself to the group. The figure is a blue-haired woman with a black-suspendered suit on, and looks almost exactly like Uzume)  
  
 **Yu** : Who are you?  
 **???** : That’s not important right now. But since you’ve caught on so quickly, I’ll give you a freebie. Those aren’t real Shadow monsters. That was a product of my power of  _Delusion_. With your little Investigation Team here, I can create as many things from your memories as I desire. I can replicate the Shadow’s power and can combine that with any regular monster that I summon. In essence, I can create a whole army of Shadows if I wanted to.  
 **Uzume** : Are you… me?  
 **???** : *chuckle* You could say that, but that’s a different topic entirely.  
 **Yosuke** : So that means, you can create replications of other people and turn them into Shadows. That was your doing on the Midnight Channel!  
 **???** : Exactly.  
 **Yu** : So, you’re the true culprit.  
 **???** : No, but I’ll let you keep playing detective a little longer. Farewell, for now. This is only the beginning. Oh, but since I’m here, I might as well shake things up a bit. (snaps fingers)  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the world started shaking. The buildings around them started to crumble, tears started to appear within the sky. It’s as if the goddess’ wrath was inflicted upon them. Even the world itself was distorted. But shortly after, the whole ground they were standing on ceased to exist, and they were soon falling into a pit of a dark abyss, leading to the unknown. Soon, the girl they had seen was gone.    
  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Narrator._**  
 **Narrator** : Yes?  
 **Neptune** :  ** _What was that just now?_**  
 **Narrator** : You can’t ask me that, I’m just writing the story. Besides, that would be  _spoilers_.  ** _I’m sure a lot of fans of the Neptunia series know who that just was in the story from the description. But, before anyone goes complaining to me saying, “that’s not how this plot power works”, I just want to say, this is my story, and I can bend the rules a little if I want to make the story interesting._**  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Well, where are you moving on from here?_**  
 **Narrator** :  ** _Well, this is the end of this chapter, unfortunately._**  
 **Neptune** :  ** _What?! Are you serious? When’s the next chapter going to be created?_**  
 **Narrator** :  ** _I don’t know, unfortunately. I just got finished writing this chapter over my Winter Break. I’m still in school at the moment, so it might be on a hiatus, who knows. If you all want more of this, let me know. If I have any free time, I might get more done. But any feedback would be appreciated, and if you have suggestions about chapter ideas, or suggestions/questions at all, I’d very much be open about listening to them! That’s all for now. See ya in the next one!_**  
 **Neptune** :  ** _Bye Bye!_**  
  
 _End of Chapter 0: The Zero Dimension_


	4. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Next Level (Academy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long fall into the trap set forth by the unknown antagonist, our heroes finally hit solid ground. However, the area they find themselves in gives them a sense of Deja Vu.

**Chapter 1: Welcome To The Next Level (Academy)**  
  
**Yu: (narration)**  After what seemed like an eternity of falling into the dark abyss, we finally hit solid ground. But after getting up, I soon realized that we were no longer in the setting of what was known as the Zero Dimension. In fact, it seemed like the scenery was drastically different than what we saw before. What was once a post-apocalyptic world, had now turned into a peaceful high school setting. But, I couldn’t make out the exact location of where we were. But then I realized something. That girl we met earlier told us that, “I might as well shift your reality further”. Could this have been what she meant? In any case, after inspecting the setting further, I saw the school sign that said, “Welcome to Next-Level Academy”. After that, Neptune, Nepgear, Uzume, and my friends started to get up off of the ground to see what I’d seen.  
  
**Neptune** : Now, where are we? What gives?!  
**Nepgear** : What does this say, Welcome to “Next-Level Academy”?  
**Yu** : Something feels off about this place. You sense it too, Yosuke?  
**Yosuke** : Yeah. It looks sorta like Yasogami, but mixed with another school entirely.  
  
*Note: Yasogami is the school in which our protagonists from Persona 4 attend.  
  
**Uzume** : Wait. I feel like this place is giving me vibes of Deja Vu. I think I know another high school that has a similar look to this place, but I can’t remember.  
**Naoto** : Could the mastermind have merged the two schools together, and possibly transported us here in an effort to “shake things up”?  
**Yu** : That could be the case.  
  
Before anyone could speak another word, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud school bell chime, ringing four times.  
  
**Neptune** : So, what do we do now?  
**Yu** : It looks like we’ll have to play along for now.  
**Kanji** : Like what? Come in acting as transfer students?  
**Yu** : That’s the plan. But Teddie, you’ll have to take off your costume in order to blend in.  
  
*Note: The Costume that Yu is referring to, is Teddie's default appearance, in which he wears a bear-looking costume. Teddie was originally just a Shadow in the TV World, but once he develops an ego, Teddie actually turns into a human.   
  
**Teddie** : Okay. (unzips costume, revealing his human form)  
**Rise** : Well then, we better get going before we’re late.  
  
(All of them nod their heads in agreement and move forward, entering the school)  
  
**Neptune** :  ** _Hey Narrator._**  
**Narrator** : (sigh) Yes?  
**Neptune** :  ** _Could that “other school” that Uzume mentioned, be Gamacademi from Megatagmension Blanc + Neptune Vs. Zombies?_**  
  
*Note:  _Megatagmension Blanc + Neptune Vs. Zombies_  is one of the many spin-off games introduced in the  _Neptunia_  series of games. Instead of the traditional JRPG (Japanese Role-Playing Game) style of combat that the mainline series of games stick to, this game follows a more  _Hack-n-Slash, Beat ‘em Up_  style of gameplay, where you follow the main protagonists, Blanc and Neptune in fighting hordes of “Zombies” in an attempt to make, and direct a movie in the game’s Film Club, in which the rest of the game’s cast is a part of.  
  
**Narrator** : That is precisely the school that she was referring to.  ** _But, since Megatagmension Blanc + Neptune Vs. Zombies released after Megadimension Neptunia VII, it wouldn’t make sense, since the current Neptunia timeline this story takes place in is Megadimension. Therefore, she wouldn’t have even known that Gamacademi was a school that existed. So, I had to come up with that specific line for her, so that it made sense to the story’s timeline._**  
**Neptune** :  ** _So, let me get this straight; we are entering a school that is supposedly a place that resembles Gamacademi and the Persona protagonist’s school, Yasogami High School?_**  
**Narrator** : Yes.  
**Neptune** :  ** _...And you named the place, “Next-Level Academy”?_**  
**Narrator** : Yes.  
**Neptune** :  ** _Is that name supposed to be a reference to Sega’s slogan, “Welcome To The Next Level”?_**  
**Narrator** : Pretty much.  ** _I mean, I even directly referenced it in the title of this chapter._**  
**Neptune** :  ** _You really are making this stuff up as you go along, huh?_**  
**Narrator** : Yeah, pretty much. But it’s still entertaining, right?  
**Neptune** :  ** _Yeah, I guess so._**  
**Narrator** : Moving on.  
  
(Time Resumes)  
  
  
_End of Chapter 1: Welcome To The Next Level (Academy)_


	5. Chapter 2: A Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After entering the school, our heroes meet the Student Council President and Vice President, posing as a group of transfer students. Little do they know that the school they entered in, would now lose its peaceful atmosphere. The world, now disturbed by an unexpected evil.

**Chapter 2: A Disturbance**  
  
As our protagonists entered the building of the new and mysterious Next Level Academy (while also posing as transfer students), they suddenly thought to themselves; “where do we go from here”? They didn’t know what parts of the building were where, or who to go to, and even what classroom to go to. Upon roaming the halls, they stumbled upon a random male student in the hallway. This would be their lead.  
  
(Rise walks up to the student)  
  
**Rise** : Hi! Um, we’re a group of transfer students, so could you perhaps show us where to go to register for classes, and maybe show us around the place a bit?  
**Student** : Sure, right this way.  
**Yu: (narration)**  Our first stop was the Student Council office. This was where we would register ourselves as students of the school.  
  
After entering the Student Council office, our group of protagonists were greeted by two women. The first one had long blonde hair in an elegant braid, had blue eyes, and wore a school uniform; the top, being colored in green, gold, and black with a white undershirt, and a red-checkered bow, while the bottom half consisted of; a black and grey checkered skirt, with black leggings and school shoes. The second had black hair formed in pigtails, with ribbons on each one, and had red eyes. She wore a similar outfit with the differences being that; her school top was colored black, purple, and a light blue, and her bottom half consisted of; a red-checkered skirt, and black socks, while the shoes were the same.  
  
**Vert** : Good evening. I am the Student Council President, Vert.  
**Noire** : And I am Vice-President of the Student Council, Noire.  
**Vert** : To what business does this concern us, student?  
**Student** : Well, these people told me that they were a group of transfer students. They were looking for a place to register for classes, so I took them here.  
**Vert** : I see… I wasn’t aware that any transfer students would be enrolling here. Especially not a group of this size. No matter, this isn’t a problem at all. Noire.  
**Noire** : Yes, Vert?  
**Vert** : Could you grab me 11 registration papers for these students?  
**Noire** : Certainly.  
  
(Noire exits the room and the student does as well)  
  
**Vert** : So tell me; Are you all transfers from one school, or are some of you from different schools?  
**Yu** : We’re all transferring from the same school. Yasogami High School.  
**Vert** : What are your names?  
**Yu** : Yu Narukami.  
**Yosuke** : Yosuke Hanamura.  
**Chie** : Chie Satonaka.  
**Yukiko** : Yukiko Amagi.  
**Kanji** : Kanji Tatsumi.  
**Rise** : Rise Kujikawa.  
**Naoto** : Naoto Shirogane.  
**Teddie** : You can call me Teddie.  
**Uzume** : Uzume Tennouboshi.  
**Nepgear** : Nepgear.  
**Neptune** : Neptune.  
**Vert** :  _Neptune and Nepgear. I feel like I’ve heard those names before. Do I know them from somewhere?_  
**Neptune** :  ** _Oh, c’mon Narrator!_**  
**Narrator** : Now what, Neptune?  
**Neptune** :  ** _Are you seriously playing the “Amnesia Trope” in this story?_**  
**Narrator** : Yes, but it’s for a logical and plot-specific reason.  
**Neptune** :  ** _...And that is?_**  
**Narrator** : The Vert and Noire in this part of the story, and in this dimension have never met you, Nepgear, or Uzume. This is a different dimension with them being a different version in contrast to Hyperdimension’s version that you know.  
**Neptune** :  ** _So, they don’t know who I am at all?_**  
**Narrator** : I don’t think you should ask. You should probably stick to Yu’s plan.  
**Neptune** :  ** _Narrator._**  
**Narrator** : What is it now?  
**Neptune** :  ** _Am I playing “second fiddle” in this story, Narrator?_**  
**Narrator** : Not at all. Plus, we’re only in the second chapter, Neptune. I’m not playing favorites here, I’m just writing the story. You and Narukami, (I didn’t want to say You and Yu, because that would sound weird) are both protags in your own minds.  _Neptunia_  and  _Persona_  are two franchises that are near and dear to my heart. As I mentioned somewhere in  _Chapter 0_ , I wanted to do something that was different compared to the regular fanfics that existed already of  _Neptunia_  and  _Persona_  Crossovers, (which there were only 2 of on  _Fanfiction.net_  at the time of writing this.) So don’t get your panties in a bunch, Neptune.  
**Neptune** :  ** _Sorry, Narrator._**  
**Narrator** : That’s okay, I forgive you. If I’m being honest here, I think you’re a great protagonist in my eyes.  
**Neptune** :  ** _Aww, you._**  
**Narrator** : Moving on.      
  
(Time Resumes)  
(Noire comes back and enters the room)  
  
**Noire** : Here you go, Vert.  
**Vert** : Thank you, Noire. Now, here are your application forms. Now, fill them out and we can-  
  
Suddenly, the loudspeaker from the room turns on.  
  
**Panicked Student** : HELP! We have an emergency announcement! Monsters are invading the school, and- AHHHHHH!  
  
The voice from the loudspeaker is cut off, and a new, but familiar voice speaks from the speaker.  
  
**Familiar Voice** : Welcome to your eternal hell. Let’s see if you can handle the onslaught, scrubs.  
  
*Note: The Familiar Voice, who was introduced later in  _Chapter 0_ , I will now refer to as “The Mastermind”, until her actual name is introduced to the audience.  
  
(The loudspeaker turns off)  
  
Suddenly, the outside is shrouded in a dark red-colored fog.  
  
**Yu** : That was the mastermind, no doubt.  
**Rise** : Wait. Oh no, this is bad! I’m picking up a bunch of readings of enemy monsters heading in our direction!   
**Kanji** : Looks like we’ll have to fight our way through!  
**Neptune** : Alright! Let’s Nep them all up!  
  
  
_End of Chapter 2: A Disturbance_


	6. Chapter 3: Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that everything is not as it seems anymore, our heroes venture off to save the ally presences trapped in the Film Club room of Next Level Academy. But, those aren't the only presences detected within the school...

**Chapter 3: Invasion**    
  
Without much of a plan to go on, the only option that stood out to our protagonists was to fight the monsters that were now swarming towards their current location. But, the one question on everyone’s mind was “what were we going to do about the Student Council President and Vice President?” They didn’t know a lot about the two, considering they had just met them. Should they join the party to fight alongside them, or would they merely be escorts to protect in this new situation?  
  
**Yu** : Vert and Noire.  
**Vert and Noire** : Yes?  
**Yu** : Do you happen to have any combat experience?  
**Noire** : (annoyed) Why did you even ask such a stupid question like that?  
**Vert** : Of course we do. We wouldn’t be picked for these positions if we didn’t. But there are others in this school who are more than capable of handling themselves.  
**Yosuke** : Others?  
**Rise** : Wait, I’m picking up more readings. They aren’t monster readings, and they’re close by too!  
**Vert** : Indeed. But, even though they can handle themselves, it is still my duty as the Student Council President to protect my students. Let’s meet up with them, shall we?  
  
(Everyone else nods their heads in agreement)  
  
With Vert and Noire joining the party, they set off to meet up with the rest of the students in the school.  
  
**Yu** : So Vert and Noire, where are we heading to find everyone?  
**Vert** : They should all be in the Film Club room right now.  
  
(4 Monsters are seen blocking the hallway towards the entrance to the Film Club room)  
  
**Uzume** : Tch, damn!  
**Yosuke** : Looks like they’re not gonna let us get through easily.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Vert and Noire walk out of the party, approaching the monsters while taking a fighting stance.  
  
**Vert** : Allow us to show you our skills.  
**Noire** : We’ll take this from here.  
  
(Chie and Yukiko walk up to Vert and Noire)  
  
**Yukiko** : But, normal attacks won’t faze these monsters. So, let’s assist you two.  
**Chie** : Yeah, let’s take them all out together!  
  
(Chie and Yukiko take a fighting stance together)  
  
**Chie** : Let’s do this,  **Tomoe!**  
**Yukiko** : Come to me,  **Konohana Sakuya!**  
  
(Chie and Yukiko’s Personas are summoned beside the both of them)  
  
**Vert** : What do we have here? It seems they’re trying to outdo us, Noire. Let’s show them what we can do.  
**Noire** : Right, let’s do it.  
**Vert and Noire** : Transform!  
  
(Vert and Noire simultaneously transform together in their goddess forms, Green Heart and Black Heart)  
  
**Yosuke and Teddie** : Whoa… (both get nosebleeds)  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : Hmph, looks like it’s time to for us to go on the offensive.  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Right. Let’s end this gracefully!  
  
(Chie and Yukiko nod their heads)  
  
**Yukiko** : So, what do we call you, now that you’re in those forms?  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Oh that’s right, I almost forgot. It’s Green Heart.  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : Black Heart.  
  
(Battle starts)  
  
**Monsters** : RAAARGH!  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Well, it looks like there are four of them blocking our path. So, there is one for each of us.  
  
Suddenly, Black Heart charges toward one of the enemy monsters.  
  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : If you all are not going to do anything, I guess I’ll start this off!  **Lace Ribbon Dance!**  
  
(Black Heart kicks the monster up into the air, and while in mid-air, she kicks the monster two more times before slashing it down to the ground with her sword)  
(The monster is defeated)  
  
**Chie** : I’m up next! Tomoe,  **God’s Hand!**  
  
(Chie’s persona summons a giant, glowing yellow fist to smash the monster in front of her)   
(The monster is defeated)  
  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : *chuckle* Child’s play. I’ll send you to the afterlife with this;  **Inbetween Spear!**  
  
(Green Heart summons six spears that home in to attack the monster, and ending the attack with a seventh spear being summoned, piercing through the monster and the spears surrounding it)  
(The monster is defeated)  
  
**Yukiko** : Saving the best for last, huh? Alright, then. Konohana Sakuya,  **Agidyne!**  
  
*Note: I just know that that line being uttered by Yukiko will spark thousands of  _Persona_  fans in a frenzy over who they think is “Best Girl” in the series.  
  
(Yukiko’s persona sends out a big fireball toward the last monster, burning it upon impact)  
(The monster is defeated and the battle is over)  
  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : It looks like we’ve won this battle.  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : Ha! They never stood a chance in the first place!  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : By the way, Chie and Yukiko.  
**Chie and Yukiko** : Yes?  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : What are those things that you’ve summoned?  
**Chie** : Oh, that’s right! We totally forgot to explain that to you.  
**Yukiko** : They’re called Personas.  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : And what exactly is a “Persona”?  
**Yu** : A Persona is a manifestation of a Persona-user’s personality, and is gained upon defeating their Shadow-self; a malevolent manifestation of one’s inner thoughts.  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : So, you’re all Persona-users?  
**Yosuke** : Well, everyone except Neptune, Nepgear, Uzume, and yourselves.  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : But that doesn’t make any sense. You said you all were transfer students from the same school, right?  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : From our records, there isn’t anything mentioned at all about “Personas”, “Persona-users”, and “Shadow-selves”. So, what is even going on here? Are you all really high school students?  
**Yu** : Well, you see-  
  
**Suddenly, a wild Neptune appears!**  
  
**Neptune** : Hold on just a second, people!  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Huh?  
**Neptune** : Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you say that there were people that needed saving in this Film Club room?  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Yes, but-  
**Neptune** : So, why are we here sweating the small stuff when there are people that need our help?! We didn’t come all this way and fight those four monsters for nothing, right?  
**Nepgear** : I agree with Neptune. Those students in there could be in legitimate danger, while we’re here asking questions! Right now, they should be our top priority!  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Right. We’ll talk about this later. Let’s go to them!  
  
(Everyone nods their heads in agreement)  
  
**Neptune** :  ** _Hey Narrator._**  
**Narrator** : Yes, Neptune?  
**Neptune** :  ** _Those were some pretty smooth moves, am I right?_**  
**Narrator** : I’ve got to admit, that was pretty selfless of you. Putting the others before yourself, completely changing the subject.  ** _But then again, I wrote those lines._**  But, I guess I’ll let you have this, Protagonist of Protagonists.  
**Neptune** :  ** _But wait a second. Noire and Chie acted totally normal with each other, not even recognizing the fact that their voices sounded the same. What gives?!_**  
**Narrator** :  ** _Yeah, I figured it would ruin the immersion if I wrote a character banter between the two, halting the flow of the story to focus on that one aspect._**  
**Neptune** :  ** _Yeah, I suppose you’re right. It would kinda make things awkward._**  
**Narrator** : Yes, it would. But, let’s get back to the action.  
  
(Time Resumes)  
  
Just as Vert is about to open the door to the Film Club room, an enemy monster comes out flying, breaking the door to the room in the process with the monster defeated. Suddenly, a small, petite female figure with brown hair is shown walking toward the destroyed door with an enraged expression on her face, showing one glowing red eye.  
  
**???** : Where the hell were you, Thunder Tits?!  
**Yu** :  _Thunder Tits…?_  
**Yosuke** :  _Looks like somebody’s got an inferiority complex._     
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Calm down, Blanc. You know that as Student Council President, I have an obligation to protect my students. I was on my way here, but then four monsters were blocking the entrance to the room.  
**Blanc** : Well you sure took your sweet-ass time!   
  
Within the room, two smaller students are seen next to the angry Blanc. They both look similar to each other, and have similarities to Blanc’s appearance. They appear to be freshman, or first-years to be exact. Their school uniforms have the names, “Rom” and “Ram” stitched on them.  
  
*Note: Rom says her emotions out loud when a word or symbol is joined by two asterisks.   
  
**Rom** : (nervously) Ram… I’m scared. Blanc’s really scary when she’s angry. *Shiver*  
**Ram** : Hey Blanc, chill out. You’re scaring Rom!  
**Blanc** : Scaring her?! You two are just a bunch of babies! Grow up!  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a loud gunshot is heard from the room coming from behind Blanc’s back.  
  
**???** : (sigh) Blanc, just cool your head for a second. You’re getting all angry at Vert for not being here when  _you_  wanted her to be. You should know that when the school is being invaded by these monsters, of course she won’t be here right away. She was most likely fighting them along the way too. And “Thunder Tits”? Don’t you think  _you_  should be the one growing up here? You’re lucky that shot was just a blank.  
**Blanc** : (flustered) But-! I… (sigh) You’re right Uni. I shouldn’t have let my emotions get to me.  
  
(Blanc turns around to face Rom and Ram)  
  
**Blanc** : Rom, Ram, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so mean to you both.  
**Ram** : Yeah, you always get this way sometimes. It should be expected. But don’t worry, I forgive you. You do too, right Rom?  
**Rom** : Right, Ram! *Determination*  
**Blanc** : You two…  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : I truly hate to interrupt this touching moment, but there are still monsters running amok in the school. I assume that’s why you have your real gun and not your Airsoft Club ones, Uni.  
**Uni** : Yeah, that’s right. Wait, who are all these other people?  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Oh, yes that’s right. These 11 are transfer students from Yasogami High School. Their names are Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa, Neptune, Nepgear, and Uzume Tennouboshi. And I assume everyone else knows the others names, correct?  
  
(They nod their heads)  
  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Furthermore, the first eight introduced are able to summon “Personas”. Narukami can fill you in more on that later, but right now-  
**Rise** : Wait, hold on a sec. I’m sensing two unknown readings somewhere in this school! I feel like they’re above us. Miss Student Council President!  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Yes, what is it?  
**Rise** : Does this school have an entrance to the rooftop, by any chance?  
**Green Heart (Vert)** : Yes. Do you feel like those readings are coming from the rooftop?  
**Rise** : I think so.  
**Kanji** : Yeah, but what are we going to do about all these other monsters in the school, take ‘em all out?  
**Naoto** : That’s what the mastermind wants us to do. If we do that, we’ll burn through our stamina quickly, leaving us vulnerable.  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : Aww, but I so looked forward to having more things to pummel...  
**Yu** : Naoto’s right. We have to avoid fighting them as much as we can. But for now, I say we go up and investigate the rooftop.  
**Neptune** : Wait a second. If we’re in a school overrun by monsters, and there are two unknown readings coming from above us,  ** _I have a feeling that we’re going to have a Boss Battle at the rooftop. This must be our first dungeon of this story!_**  
**Nepgear** : Neptune, I don’t think anyone else is going to get your meta references other than I… But in any case, there really is no other option at this point. So, we’ll have to investigate the rooftop in order to make any sort of progress here.  
**Neptune** : Right you are, Nep Jr. Alright, let’s get it done!  
**Everyone else** : Right!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_End of Chapter 3: Invasion_


	7. Chapter 4: Keeping Hope Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our heroes head toward the entranceway to the rooftop, where the unknown presences were detected from Rise. But along their way, more monsters lie in their path.

**Chapter 4: Keeping Hope Alive**    
  
With Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Uni joining the party, they head off towards the entrance to the rooftop that Vert spoke of.   
  
 _Next Level Academy: Hallway_  
  
 **Kanji** : Dammit, how much further until this entrance already?!  
 **Green Heart (Vert)** : Not much further. There’s a staircase up ahead at the end of this hallway that leads to the roof.  
 **Yosuke** : Aw, crap!  
  
(The party stops at the middle of the hallway to see two medium-sized monsters blocking the staircase to the roof)  
(Naoto steps out from the group)  
  
 **Naoto** : I’ll handle this.  
  
(Uni steps out from the group as well, stepping beside Naoto)  
  
 **Uni** : I’ll be joining you, if that’s alright.  
 **Naoto** : Fine by me. I think the two of us will be able to handle them.  
 **Uni** : Right. In fact, I don’t even think I’ll even need HDD.  
  
*Note: The term HDD, refers to the transformation in which the main cast of Neptunia transforms into their Goddess forms. HDD stands for Hard Drive Divinity.  
  
 **Monsters** : RAAARGH!  
  
(Battle starts)  
  
 **Naoto** : Come,  **Sukuna-Hikona!**  
  
(Naoto’s persona is summoned beside her)  
(Naoto pulls out her revolver, while Uni pulls out her sniper rifle)  
  
 **Uni** : Let’s take them out, Naoto!  
 **Naoto** : Yeah.  
  
(Naoto fires the six rounds from her revolver, with 3 rounds hitting each target)  
  
 **Monsters** : RAAARGH!  
  
(The monsters begin to charge at Naoto and Uni)  
  
 **Uni** : I don’t think so!  **Paralysis Shot!**  
  
(Uni shoots both monsters with bullets containing paralyzing serums within them)  
  
 **Monsters** : RGH!  
  
(The monsters have been successfully stunned)  
  
 **Naoto** : Let’s end this. Be engulfed in light:  **Mahamaon!**  
  
(Sukuna Hikona surrounds the two monsters in a light-based elemental trap, with a 40% chance of an instant kill)  
(The trap activates, with the monsters dying instantly in a pillar of light)  
  
 **Monsters** : RAAAAAHH!  
  
(The battle is over, with the monsters melting in big puddles of a black substance)  
  
 **Uni** : Hey, you’re pretty good.  
 **Naoto** : You’re not so bad yourself, Uni.  
 **Uni** : Thanks! You sure know how to use that revolver.  
 **Naoto** : Same to you, with that rifle. Is it a custom weapon? I’ve never seen such an advanced piece of weaponry before.  
 **Uni** : Why yes it is. In fact-  
 **Yu** : I’m glad you two are getting along well, but we should keep moving before anything else shows up.  
 **Uni** : (embarrassed) Right, of course! Naoto, we’ll talk more later, okay?  
 **Naoto** : That is, if we-  
 **Neptune** : Stop! Stop it right there!  ** _You’re triggering a death flag, Naoto!_**  
 **Naoto** : Huh?  
 **Neptune** : You were going to say, “that is, if we make it through this”, right? I don’t wanna hear any of that! We gotta keep hope. We’re making it through this together!  
 **Nepgear** : Neptune’s right! We have to stay strong! We may not know what’s going to be up on the rooftop once we pass through, but we have to believe in each other!  
 **Everyone Else** : Right!  
  
And so, without hesitation, the party went forth to the rooftop entrance. Uncertainty was within them; uncertainty of what lies beyond the door to the where the unknown presences were located. But, it was their only option. They kept hope alive, but the truth was still far from their grasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _End of Chapter 4: Keeping Hope Alive_


	8. Chapter 5: An Unlikely Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, our heroes have made it to the rooftop. But, what lies lurking past the entrance? We'll find out... Now!

**Chapter 5: An Unlikely Duo**  
  
After reaching the entrance to the rooftop and fighting monsters along the way, the party finally opened the door to the unknown presences that Rise detected. It was only a matter of time before they made it to an unavoidable battle. A Boss Battle in their first dungeon, Next Level Academy.  
  
_Next Level Academy, Rooftop_  
  
**Yu** : The outside is covered in a red fog. This feels very familiar to last year’s case.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar voice that they heard on the loudspeaker is heard once again.  
  
**The Mastermind** : (claps) Bravo. It seems like you made it after all. You sure are a resilient group of brats. Maybe I should’ve spawned more monsters in your way to drain your stamina. Well, no matter. You all picked up on the two readings anyway, so I’ll stop stalling and bring up the next challengers.  
  
Without warning, the red fog becomes more cloudy and stronger than before.  
  
**Green Heart (Vert) and Black Heart (Noire)** : Ngh…!  
  
(Vert and Noire revert back to their normal forms)  
  
**The Mastermind** : Oh, and just to let you know: This isn’t an ordinary red fog. Once exposed directly to the red fog, you can no longer transform into your HDD forms. It basically becomes useless. Have fun fighting your two enemies. You should know who they are, after all…  
  
And with that, The Mastermind is gone. But all of a sudden, footsteps are heard from in front of the party, amidst the fog.  
  
(all members of the party take a battle stance)  
  
From the fog cloud, two voices can be heard. One male, and one female.  
  
**Male Voice** : Well, look who decided to show up. You brats never learn, do you? I suppose it’s time I get my revenge on you, Investigation Team.  
**Female Voice** : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It’s been a while, CPUs. And what’s this? Who are these new allies of yours? They look like more brats to me. Well, it doesn’t matter. We’ll still defeat you all anyway.  
  
From the fog, the figure’s appearances are finally revealed. The male is an older fellow, (compared to the Investigation Team) dressed in a suit and tie, with short, unkempt hair. He is holding a revolver in his hand, with a smug expression on his face. The female figure can be seen sporting what looks similar to a witch outfit. She has a pale complexion, with lavender-colored hair, red eyes, pointed ears, makeup, and even crescent-moon earrings.  
  
**Yu** : No way... Adachi?  
  
*Note: Tohru Adachi is the main antagonist and culprit of the series of murders that took place in the events of  _Persona 4._  
  
**Nepgear** : Arfoire?!  
  
(Yu and Nepgear turn to face each other at the same time)  
  
**Yu and Nepgear** : (simultaneously) You two know each other?  
**Yosuke** : Partner, watch out!  
  
Suddenly with a quick movement, Adachi’s Persona:  **Magatsu-Izanagi** , is summoned with a slashing attack from its sword. Just at the last second, Yu blocks the attack with Izanagi’s sword.  
  
**Yu** : Tch…!  
**Adachi** : You know, you should really learn to pay attention to the adults in the room. Especially if those people are your enemies, kid!  
  
Without warning, Adachi pulls out his handgun while Izanagi and Magatsu-Izanagi clash with their swords, aiming straight at Yu’s forehead.  
  
**(BANG!)**  
  
Adachi’s gun is shot out from his hand by a bullet from Naoto’s revolver, with his gun sent flying back down to the floor behind him.  
  
**Adachi** : (heavy sigh) Well if it isn’t The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective.  
  
*Note: The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective is the tagline given to Naoto during  _Persona 4 Arena_  and  _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax._  
  
**Naoto** : As with you, Tohru Adachi. If I recall correctly, your tagline was “The Egocentric Police Dick”. That certainly fits your character better than mine.  
**Yosuke** : In fact, why are you even here in the first place?!  
**Neptune** : Yeah, what’s going on around here? How are you still even alive after all the times we kicked your butt, Arsnore?!  
  
*Note: Arfoire has been a recurring villain in the  _Neptunia_  series, and like with all villains, the protagonist ultimately defeats them in the end. This is one of those cases. Neptune also takes jabs at Arfoire by calling her different insulting nicknames, like Arbore, Arnsore, and Arfy.  
  
**Arfoire** : (irritated) It’s Arfoire, you little brat!  
**Nepgear** : Umm, Neptune… I don’t think it’s really wise of you to aggravate her, even if we defeated her on multiple occasions.  
**Noire** : We can’t exactly transform either, Neptune. This isn’t the time to start biting off more than you can chew!  
**Adachi** : AHEM!  
**Investigation Team & The CPUs**: …!  
**Adachi** : As I was about to say before I got rudely interrupted, the reason we’re here is because this reality is boring. The world is shit as always! Why have to live as a slave in this cruel reality when you can have a world of your own? And that is what  _she_  will deliver to us, once we’re finished taking care of all the trash in this world, and anyone who opposes us. …And that starts with you.  
  
(Uzume steps out from the group facing Adachi and Arfoire)  
  
**Uzume** : Listen, I don’t know who you two are, but one thing’s for certain: I won’t let you have your way. Whatever you may think of this world and its reality, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re living in it. As the protector of Zero Dimension, I won’t easily let you get away with your schemes. And whoever “She” might be, I’ll put an end to her plans as well!  
  
Suddenly, the red fog starts becoming clearer, almost to the point of being nonexistent.  
  
**Adachi** : What the hell? What’s happening to the fog? What are you doing, you little shit?!  
  
(Uzume transforms into Orange Heart)  
  
Suddenly, a shield-looking gauntlet on Orange Heart starts unwinding, forming an orange swirling vortex of power.  
  
**Orange Heart (Uzume)** :  **Sharing Field, ACTIVATE!**  
**Arfoire** : Urgh…! What the-  
**Adachi** : Dammit!  **Magatsu-Izanagi!**  
  
(Suddenly, before Adachi can even get close to striking Orange Heart, Yu’s Izanagi clashes with Magatsu-Izanagi once more)  
  
**Yu** : I don’t think so!  
  
(Adachi turns to Arfoire)  
  
**Adachi** : Don’t just stand there, do something!  
  
(Arfoire reaches for Adachi’s gun behind her)  
**(BANG!)**  
  
This time, it is Uni who shoots her rifle at Arfoire, shooting one bullet at her, and one at Adachi’s fallen gun, shooting it even farther away from them.  
  
**Arfoire** : Agh!  
**Uni** : Not on my watch!  
  
It is at this time that Orange Heart’s  **Sharing Field**  technique is finished activating. After it finishes, the Investigation Team, The CPUs, Arfoire, and Adachi are sent to the Sharing Field itself. It is a separate dimension, comprised of a blue-colored space, filled with black floating platforms with rune symbols etched on each platform.  
  
**Adachi** : What is even happening?! First, the red fog all of a sudden, disappeared, then she was able to transform, and now  _this?!_  HOW?! WHY?!  
**Orange Heart (Uzume)** : Now you’re in Uzume’s home field! Nepsy, Gearsy, Everyone! Let’s win this!  
**Investigation Team & The CPUs**: Right!  
  
  
  
  
_End of Chapter 5: An Unlikely Duo_


	9. Chapter 6: Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is in the first paragraph.

**Chapter 6: Before The Storm**  
  
After being transported to the Sharing Field by Orange Heart, the party had successfully managed to turn the tide against Adachi and Arfoire. They now had the home field advantage in the fight. All that was left was to defeat them once and for all. It was the Investigation Team and The CPUS Vs. Adachi and Arfoire. But, it was only, in actuality, the “Beginning of The End”.   
  
_The Sharing Field_  
  
**Neptune** : It’s over Adachi and Arfy, we have the high- I mean, home field advantage!  
  
*Note: What Neptune was about to say before changing her sentence, was “we have the high ground”, in reference to Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of The Sith, wherein the final battle against Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi claims, “it’s over Anakin, I have the high ground”. The reason she cut herself off was because of the meme’s line being copyrighted. Then again, the Neptunia series as a whole is one big parody of the videogame industry. Therefore, the series doesn’t take itself too seriously.  
  
**Adachi** : (grunts) Don’t get so cocky, kid!  
**Nepgear** :  _Wait, I think I just realized something…!_  Uzume! If we’re in this place and no longer in the red fog, does that mean we can transform again?  
**Orange Heart (Uzume)** : Yep~! With that being said, since we’re in my super-duper cool Sharing Field, that means you can transform without depleting your Shares! You can go all-out now!  
**Adachi** : Oh, come on! (heavy sigh)  _Friggin’ Protagonist Powers…_  
**Blanc** : Well, that’s convenient.  _Almost too convenient… but whatever._  Alright, get ready, you bastards!  
**Neptune** : Alright, then!  ** _It’s time to give every male protagonist a nosebleed!_**  Bask in the gloriousness of the goddesses!  
**Rest of The CPUs** : Right…  
  
With trouble trying to find anything else to say to that statement, the CPUs shrug and transform into their HDD forms. Out of the group comes: Neptune as Purple Heart, Nepgear as Purple Sister, Noire as Black Heart, Uni as Black Sister, Blanc as White Heart, Rom and Ram as the White Sisters, and Vert as Green Heart.  ** _Surprisingly, three out of our four male protagonists are unaffected by this “Status Effect”, to put it lightly._**    
  
**Teddie** : (stunned and aroused) Oh my, is this really what Heaven is like? ...Cause I think I’ve found it… (gets a nosebleed and starts drooling)  
  
*Note: Teddie’s Bear Costume is on right now. Didn’t really get a chance to mention that. I’m an above-average, mediocre-level writer. I have my flaws.  
  
**Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji** : Ok.  
**Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Really? You three aren’t entranced by this?  
**Yu** : (sigh) That was mostly Yosuke and Teddie’s doing, remember?  
**Yosuke** : Yeah, I’m past that point already. Even I have my limits, but well, Teddie is just… Teddie. He’ll always be a huge horndog of a bear.  
**Kanji** : Dammit, Ted! Snap out of it and take this seriously, already!  
**Yu** : Teddie, c’mon. Keep it in your suit. You’re embarrassing us, here.  
**Yukiko** : How shameful.  
**White Heart (Blanc)** : Quit looking at me like that, you filthy pedobear!  
  
*Note: Not to be confused with the actual Pedobear.  
  
(White Heart summons her giant axe and whacks Teddie on the head with it, causing him to fall down to the ground)  
  
**Teddie** : (groaning in pain) Ow…   
**Green Heart (Vert)** : *chuckles*  ** _And just like that, Blanc commits an act of Friendly Fire!_**  
  
*Note: I’m pretty sure gamers know this term, but for those unaware: Friendly Fire is a term in which a teammate damages another person on the same team, committing an act of Friendly Fire. This act can cause teams to dissolve. Some people take it as an accident, but if the person killed their teammate, then it would be considered Betrayal. The reason Vert knows this is because she’s a hardcore gamer.  
  
**White Heart (Blanc)** : (in a flustered rage) SHUT IT, THUNDER TITS! IT WAS HIS FAULT ANYWAY! HE HAD IT COMIN’!  
**Purple Heart (Neptune)** : *laughs almost uncontrollably*  
**White Heart (Blanc)** : WHAT? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, NEPTUNE?!  
**Purple Heart (Neptune)** : I-I’m sorry Blanc. I just-  ***snorts***  I’ve just never seen you so embarrassed and-  ***snorts***  angry all at the same time!  
**Black Heart (Noire)** : Blanc, how vulgar. Striking an innocent-  ***chuckles***  an innocent, and defenseless- Who am I kidding, I can’t even say that with a straight face. Oh, your face is so red right now…! I think I might even die and go to  _Heaven_  just from laughing!  
**White Heart (Blanc)** : RRGH!  
**Black Sister (Uni)** : Come on, Blanc. That’s enough... Settle down.  
**Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : Please, everyone! We need to stay focused!  
**Rise** : Nepgear’s right! We need to take this seriously or the enemy will-  
  
Suddenly, a big, swirling dark aura can now be visibly seen around Adachi, with him standing, enraged and frustrated.  
  
**Adachi** : (grimly) You… How dare you, you stupid punks…! I’m done with your shit! You’re all making a mockery out of us! Well fine, then! Have it your way. That just makes me want to kill you more!  
  
Suddenly, Arfoire is engulfed with a slightly visible version of the same dark aura, beginning to speak up.  
  
**Arfoire** : If you brats aren’t going to take us seriously, then you will die a slow, and painful death! I will drag you all into the depths of despair!  
**Adachi and Arfoire** : GET READY!  
**Investigation Team** : PERSONA!  
  
All at once, the Investigation Team’s personas are summoned: Yu’s being  **Izanagi** ; Yosuke’s,  **Jiraiya** ; Chie’s,  **Tomoe** ; Yukiko’s,  **Konohana Sakuya** ; Naoto’s,  **Sukuna-Hikona** ; Kanji’s,  **Take-Mikazuchi** ; Teddie’s,  **Kintoki-Douji** ; and Rise’s,  **Himiko**. All take a battle stance, weapons at their side, with the CPUs doing the same. What will happen in the coming battle to follow?  ** _And yes, I promise the true Boss Battle will happen in the next chapter._**  
  
  
  
  
_End of Chapter 6: Before The Storm_


	10. Chapter 10: The Dawn of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is in the first paragraph.

**Chapter 7: The Dawn of Battle**  
  
After just chapters of absolute buildup, we’ve finally made it to the Boss Battle! Are you guys excited? Let’s see what our heroes have in store for each series antagonists!  
  
 _The Sharing Field_  
  
 **Adachi** : Alright brats, you’re- (reaches for his pocket) What? Where the hell is my gun?!  
 **Yosuke** : Ha! It looks like your gun is still stuck in the academy. So I guess you’ll have to fight us head on from now.  
 **Adachi** : Hmph, whatever. I don’t even need a goddamn gun to take you all on. All I need is Magatsu-Izanagi to take you on, you little shits!  
 **Arfoire** : All I need is this. This will surely take care of you brats. Come!  
  
Arfoire summons a big monster on the field. It is a big, shiny-gray, blob-shaped monster. It has oval-shaped red eyes, with a mouth similar to Sega’s most popular mascot.  
  
 **Yosuke and Teddie** : WHAT IS THAT?!  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : What the goodness?! Oh no…   
 **Orange Heart (Uzume)** : Gearsy, you know what that thing is?  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : Yes. It is a monster known as the  **Big Metal Dogoo**. It doesn’t have any real weaknesses to anything. Normal attacks do barely anything and also is the same for Elemental attacks, but they actually do more damage than Normal attacks. Skills are the best thing to use on it.  
 **Yu** : Got it. Thank you, Nepgear.  
  
The Dogoo yells a battle cry.  
  
 **Big Metal Dogoo** : NURRAAAAAAH!  
 **Adachi** : This is great and all that you’re talking about strategy, but how do you expect to best us three?  
 **Yosuke** : What’s the call here, Partner?  
  
(Yu turns, with the rest of the party’s eyes glaring in his direction. Yu then turns to Purple Heart, walking directly toward her. Suddenly, he extends his arm, putting his hand on her shoulder)  
  
 **Yu** : This time, I’ll leave it up to you, Neptune. What’s the plan?  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Strategically, it is better to fight as separate groups, but I say: We fight together as a team! We have the odds in terms of numbers, being 17 to 3. So, if we can overpower the enemy in front of us, we can win this.  
 **Yu** : Good idea, Neptune. Alright, everyone! Let’s win this battle!  
 **Everyone Else** : Right!  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
 **Adachi** : Magatsu Izanagi,  **Calamity See-**  
  
 **(BANG BANG!)**  
  
(Adachi and Magatsu Izanagi get hit by Naoto and Uni’s guns before he can pull off  **Calamity Seed** , a cut attack that hits 3 times, normally for three turns, but since this isn’t a traditional JRPG battle, it’s just a cut attack that hits 3 times.)  
  
 **Adachi** : Agh, shit!  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** :  **Nepgeardam** , go!  
  
(Suddenly, a portal from the sky of the Sharing Field opens up, dropping a mecha robot, having a pattern of Nepgear’s clothing, with a head that looks like an old-school TV with a Nepgya-like face on it)  
  
*Note: Nepgya is an artificial human who’s origins trace back to the 4-panel Paper Dimension comic from Dengeki’s Neptune Volume. Nepgya is similar in most aspects to Nepgear, except for the fact that Nepgya’s face is Nepgear’s shocked expression, permanently. Her calm voice is in a robotic tone, and Nepgya shows genuine excitement over the Nepgeardam, whereas Nepgear shows a shocked expression, saying “What is this robot?!”. Nepgya also has a common habit of saying her own name, as well as “Smile”, and referring to her own face as her “Funny Face”.  
  
 **Investigation Team** : What in the world is that?!  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : Nevermind what it is! This’ll be strong enough to take on the Dogoo. The rest of you worry about Arfoire and Adachi, I can handle this!  _I’ll prove to everyone that I can be of use to them and that I’m not just a second-rate protagonist!_  
  
Meanwhile, at another one of the floating platforms, lies Adachi and the rest of the party.  
  
 **(Battle Starts: Phase 1, Adachi)**  
  
(Purple Heart rushes toward Adachi)  
  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Let’s see if you can handle this:  **Cross Combination!**  
  
Purple Heart swings at Adachi with her sword 6 times, trying to perform her attack which normally slices 4 times, with the 5th and 6th hits lifting the opponent up and down. But in this case,  **Cross Combination was Blocked!**  
  
 **Adachi** : Ha! What, you think I was just gonna stand here and take it? I’m not like some dumb monster in a video game!  
  
*Note: Adachi references the line from Undertale, in which, while on the Genocide Route in the final battle against Sans, Chara is able to attack him, with Sans unexpectedly dodging the attack, claiming “What? You think I’m just gonna stand there and take it?” This is unexpected because of how normally, any monster or Boss you fight against will take hits from you in the game.  
  
(Adachi delivers a hard kick to Purple Heart’s ribs, knocking her back)  
  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : AGH!  
 **White Heart (Blanc)** : You bastard!  **Tanzerin Trombe!**  
 **Kanji** : Take-Mikazuchi,  **Primal Force!**  
  
(White Heart delivers a spinning axe attack, in which she spins around with the axe in hand, moving in a tornado-like fashion towards Adachi. Meanwhile, Kanji’s Persona rushes in towards Adachi to deliver a charging shoulder attack)  
  
 **Adachi** : Both laughable, and predictable. You’re gonna have to try harder than that!  
  
Adachi  **dodges Tanzerin Trombe** , to  **attack**  White Heart with a swing from Magatsu-Izanagi’s sword. As for Kanji’s  **attack** , Magatsu-Izanagi quickly turns to  **block**  it, counterattacking with the  **Megidola**  Skill.  
  
*Note: Megidola acts as a charged-up shockwave that normally attacks all enemies in the battle, but for storytelling purposes, I limited it to only attack Kanji’s Take-Mikazuchi, since if it would hit all enemies in the battle, the entire Investigation Team and the CPUs would all take damage from that. That would be kind of overpowered, considering things. Also, a person’s Persona taking damage means that the user also feels that same pain.  
  
 **Adachi** : Hah, is that the best you can seriously do?  
  
Chie rushes toward Adachi and tries to deliver a Dynamic Entry-styled attack, known in  _Persona 4 Arena_  and  _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax_  as the “Dragon Kick”.  
  
*Note: Dynamic Entry is a special technique that Guy uses in the Naruto series.  
  
 **Chie** : I am a dragon!  
  
*Note: Chie says this line upon doing the Dragon Kick special move. Coincidentally, her tagline in the series is the “Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs”. Not thighs though, not sure about that. I know a lot of people drawing anime art love those Thicc Thighs. Although, Chie loves meat-based food, so who knows. She may like thigh meat to build up those thighs of hers, if you know what I’m saying.  ***Badum tss***  
  
 **Adachi** : No, you’re just a loser!  
  
(Adachi takes a hold of Chie’s kicking leg and throws her down to the ground)  
  
 **Chie** : Ow…   
 **Adachi** : Hah, did you really think that would work, kid? You talk all high and mighty, but lose and you’re just a loser.  
 **Chie** : *pained chuckle* I wasn’t expecting  _that_  to work, but  _this!_  
  
Suddenly, Chie’s Persona,  **Tomoe** , is above Adachi.  
  
 **Chie** :  **God’s Hand!**  
 **Adachi** : Shit!  
  
Tomoe summons a big, glowing yellow fist, sending it crashing down on Adachi!  **Adachi blocks the attack**. But, however…  
  
 **Rise** : Now, Everyone! It’s time-  
 **Investigation Team & CPUs**: For an  **All-Out Attack!**  
  
*Note: The  **All-Out Attack**  is described as this: “When your enemies are thrown off balance, they become vulnerable. An All-Out Attack will allow your entire team to attack simultaneously. Your enemies will be unable to defend against it”. In this case, the entire team (except for Uzume, Rise, and Nepgear because: Uzume’s keeping the  **Sharing Field**  active, Rise’s Persona is a  **Support-only Persona** , and Nepgear is battling it out with the  **Big Metal Dogoo**  using the  **Nepgeardam** ) will charge at the vulnerable enemy, being Adachi.    
  
Meanwhile, at another one of the floating platforms  
  
 **(Phase 2: Big Metal Dogoo)**  
(Battle Starts)  
  
(Nepgear takes a fighting stance, which also moves the Nepgeardam as well. With the Nepgeardam in front of the Big Metal Dogoo, Nepgear performs a straight punch motion, then an uppercut motion, then finally a downward striking motion, all with the Nepgeardam doing the same)  
  
 **Big Metal Dogoo** : (groans in pain)  
  
(Suddenly, Nepgear performs a flurry of punches in an Ora Ora manner, with the Nepgeardam moving in sync. Finally, Nepgear’s punches come to an end. But shortly after, she points at the monster, signaling the Nepgeardam to finish it off)  
  
*Note: Ora Ora is the Stand Cry from  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_. Those are the words shouted from Jotaro Kujo’s Stand,  **Star Platinum** , upon releasing rapid flurries of punches from the Stand, screaming “ORA” repeatedly until the last hit connects.  
  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : This is the end for you!  
  
(The Nepgeardam charges an eye laser beam and fires a giant wave of energy at the Dogoo)  
(The Big Metal Dogoo is defeated and the Nepgeardam disappears)  
 **(Phase 2 of the Boss Battle, Completed)**  
  
 _The Previous Platform, Phase 1 of the Boss Battle_  
  
After finishing their  **All-Out Attack**  Adachi is left down on the ground, flat on his back from the aftermath.  
  
*Note: Yes, I know this was cheap. But think about it, I would have to coordinate every single move of the All-Out Attack from start to finish. I’m an above-average, mediocre-level writer at best. I have my flaws.  
  
(Yu extends his hand to Adachi)  
  
 **Yu** : I’m giving you one chance to surrender, Adachi.  
 **Yosuke** : Partner, what are you doing? Are you nuts?! You know how Adachi is!  
 **Kanji** : Yeah! He just kicked the crap outta me, Neptune, Blanc, and Chie, and now you’re sparing him?!  
 **Adachi** : Yeah, you’ve won. I surrender.  
 **Yu** : You’ve come to your- Wait, what?  
  
 **Adachi has been… Defeated?**  
  
 **Adachi** : Did I stutter? I said, I surrender.  
 **Green Heart (Vert)** : So, does that mean…   
 **Black Sister (Uni)** : So, after all that, you’re only  _now_  deciding to give up?  
 **Adachi** : Well, as much as I hate to admit it… Yeah, I lost the battle, but not  _the war._  
 **Black Heart (Noire)** : What are you talking about?  
 **Adachi** : Haven’t you noticed how Arfoire never even tried to fight against you, only summoning her minion of a monster to do her bidding?  
 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Well, that’s not unlike Arfoire to use tactics like that.  
 **Adachi** : Fools, all of you. Show them what I mean, “Arfoire”.  
 **Arfoire?** : Gladly.  
  
The one known as “Arfoire” starts approaching the party, with the Dark Aura growing noticeably larger than what it once was. Then, what appears to be the look of Arfoire, changes itself to a familiar face they’ve all seen before.  
  
 **Yosuke** : What?! No way!  
 **Purple Sister (Nepgear)** : But, how?  
 **The Mastermind** : It seems you really are fools. You all thought that it was Arfoire, but it was all a ruse, you see. For it was actually me, the one you call “The Mastermind”.  
  
*Note: The Mastermind references the famous meme-worthy line from Dio Brando in  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood_ , to which Dio states, “But it was me, Dio!” Or, in the subbed version, “Kono Dio Da!” You were expecting it to be Arfoire, but it was me, The Mastermind! Obvious Jojo Reference is obvious.  
  
 **Naoto** : I see. So, you were just toying with us, is that it?  
 **The Mastermind** : Precisely. All of your fighting, everything you did, was useless in the end. You all burned through your stamina in the end, anyway. Why, even the Adachi you see right in front of you is but a product of my Delusion. Oh, I almost forgot. I can get rid of  _this_ , too.  
  
The Mastermind snaps her fingers, destroying the Sharing Field, and taking our heroes back to where they started: The fog-engulfed, Next Level Academy.  
  
 **Black Heart (Noire)** : You… How dare- Agh!    
  
(All of the CPUs revert back to their normal forms)  
  
 **The Mastermind** : Now, with the Sharing Field destroyed, and the red fog trapping you once again, you “Goddesses” can’t even lift a finger toward me.  
 **Uzume** : You, you’re gonna pay for this. I swear it!  
 **The Mastermind** : Oh, I’m  _really_  shaking in my boots now. I’d like to see you try, “me”. But, now that I’ve had my fun, it’s time to send you all to a different dimension again.  
 **Yu** : Wait! Why are you doing this?!  
 **The Mastermind** : All will be revealed when the time is right. Or, you could try and figure it out yourself. That’s what you’re good at, aren't you?  
  
(The Mastermind snaps her fingers)  
  
And with those final words, The Mastermind pulled the rug, literally from beneath the party’s feet. But this time, the world didn’t start shaking or have any land crumbling. The world, and its ground pixelated, as if a video game were experiencing game-breaking bugs, or glitching out of control. In a matter of seconds, The Mastermind was gone, and our heroes were falling into the pits of Development Hell. I’m sorry, The Depths of Despair. What new mystery will await our Party?   
  
  
  
  
 _End of Chapter 7: The Dawn of Battle_


	11. Bonus Chapter: Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exposition Bonus Chapter for fans new to both or one particular series.

**Bonus Chapter: Exposition**  
  
Hello readers! If you are reading this currently, you have stumbled upon the Exposition Chapter of my Crossover Fanfic between Persona 4 and Neptunia. If you have no idea about both series and the characters that follow, well let me brief you on the details. Let’s start with  **Universe Exposition and Character Introductions.**  
  
*Note: I didn’t include  **The Mastermind** , because if I did, it would pretty much ruin the story if I told you the real identity of The Mastermind. But, for anyone who has watched or played  _Megadimension Neptunia VII_ , they’ll know who I am referring to.  
  
**-Neptunia Series** : The Neptunia Series is basically one big parody of the Video Game Industry as a whole. Characters are based on concepts, consoles, and representations of big-name companies. The series takes place in a world known as Gamindustri (yes, that’s how it’s spelled).  
  
**Neptune** : Neptune is the personification of  **A Fictitious Sega Console** , known as the  **Sega Neptune**. Neptune is our series protagonist, who is a master of  **Breaking The 4th Wall**. Her Nation represents Sega Itself, named  **Planeptune**  (Pronounced, Plan-Ne-Toon). She thinks very highly of herself, calling herself the “Protagonist of Protagonists”. But, she’s also a slacker and lazy. Her favorite thing in the whole world is Pudding. Her lines usually consist of things like, “Let’s Nep them all up”, and many other things like that. She is the older sister of Nepgear, and the CPU of Planeptune, or the goddess of it. In her Goddess form, her personality drastically changes. One thing she hates is Eggplants in particular.  
**Nepgear** : Nepgear is the personification of the  **Sega Game Gear** , a handheld console. Nepgear is often perceived as the older sister of the two, due to how she’s more mature in terms of personality. She is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. She’s more often taken the brunt of jokes, such as the Nepgeardam skill. She has a love for Mecha & Robots. She carries her N-Gear device, specializing in multiple functions.  
**Uzume Tennouboshi** : Uzume is the personification of the  **Sega Dreamcast**. Uzume is very much a Tomboy character. However, she does tend to get girly in certain situations, which I call her “Uzu-moe mode”. But, that is actually called her  **Daydream Personality** , in which she also refers to herself in the third person. She tries to hide this, but she ends up failing. She exhibits this behavior even more in her Goddess form. She loves it when people think of her as “Cool”. One thing she hates is Shiitake Mushrooms. However, Nepgear changed her pickiness by having her eat them within a Rice Ball, or Onigiri. She’s the CPU of  **Zero Dimension**.  
**Noire** : Noire is the personification of the  **Playstation game consoles**. She is the CPU of  **Lastation** , (totally not Playstation). Noire is arrogant and a massive  **Tsundere**. Fun fact: Her name is a play on the word,  **Black** , which is the color that the Playstation and Sony represent. Noire is always being made fun of by Neptune by her calling Noire, “Lonely”, and that she “has no friends”. In the Animation of Hyperdimension Neptunia, she responds by stating that, “I do too have a friend!” She states that Uni is her friend, when in reality, Uni’s her sister. When in HDD, Noire gets more arrogant and boastful.  
**Uni** : Noire’s younger sister, and the personification of the  **Sony Handheld Consoles**. Uni is a massive weapons fanatic, more specifically, guns. She gets along well with Nepgear, sharing similar hobbies with each other. But, Uni shares the similar trait of being a Tsundere, but not as massive of a one like her sister. She is the CPU Candidate of Lastation. Fun fact: Uni is the only character in the Neptunia series where her chest gets smaller upon transforming.  
**Blanc** : Blanc (pronounced “Blon”) is the personification of the  **Nintendo Consoles** , or more specifically, the Wii and Wii U. Blanc is the CPU of the Nation known as  **Lowee**  (Definitely not Wii). Blanc is an avid Novelist, writing books of fiction, and even Doujinshi if I recall correctly. Blanc has a flat chest and gets irritated when people poke fun at her with that, especially people like Vert. In fact, even in HDD, Blanc’s chest doesn’t even grow. That’s also true when it comes to her younger sisters, Rom and Ram. Blanc’s name is a play on the word,  **White** , which represents Nintendo. Blanc has a habit of getting angry easily, and when she does, her face darkens with only one, glowing red eye visible. You don’t wanna make her angry, because you won’t like her when she’s angry.  
**Rom** : Rom is the personification of the  **Nintendo Handheld Consoles** , as well as Ram. Rom is the older sister of the White Sisters, while Ram is younger. Rom has a habit of saying her emotions out loud. So, if an emotion was wrapped in asterisks, she would say the emotion. For example, *excitement*, *determination*, *?* (she’ll actually say, Question Mark), or any other emotion. Rom is shy and quiet, and so you would think she’s the younger sister. But, she’ll open up to people eventually. Whenever Ram asks her, “Right, Rom”, she’ll reply with, “Right, Ram”. Rom is the CPU candidate of Lowee. Like explained earlier, Rom is also flat-chested and doesn’t grow in HDD.  
**Ram** : Ram is also the personification of  **Nintendo Handheld Consoles** , like the DS and the 3DS. Ram is the younger sister of Rom. Ram is the type who likes to start mischief by playing pranks on Blanc, with Rom also getting involved with said mischief. She will do things such as, color on Blanc’s novels and manuscripts. This of course, gets Blanc angry, but the sisters always find a way to make up with each other. Ram is also the CPU Candidate of Lowee. Like her sisters, Ram also doesn’t grow in size in HDD and is flat-chested.  
**Vert** : Vert is the CPU of  **Leanbox**  (totally not Xbox) and is the Personification of  **Microsoft**  and the  **Xbox consoles**. Due to the lack of there being any Handhelds in the Microsoft lineup, she does not have a younger sister. She wishes for one, and so she practically takes Nepgear, Rom, and Ram at whatever opportunity she gets. Vert’s name is a play on the word,  **Green** , which is the color that represents Microsoft’s consoles. Vert has a love for  **Gaming (specifically MMOs and 4 Goddesses Online, a game that gets heavily referenced throughout the series), BL (Boy’s Love/Yaoi), and Doujinshi.**  Vert likes making fun of Blanc by poking fun at her lack of a chest. She gets the name, “Thunder Tits”, by Blanc in particular.  
**Arfoire** : One of the main villains in every Neptunia game. She’s the embodiment of the Classic Villain Stereotype. At every chance she gets, Neptune takes jabs at Arfoire by calling her “Arbore, Arsnore, and Arfy”. Arfoire always does the classic evil villain laugh whenever the opportunity arises. She’s not really taken seriously and always gets defeated in the end. Arfoire is the Personification of  **Piracy**.  
  
**Persona 4** : Taking place in the town of Inaba, and the school of Yasogami High School, our Protagonists are involved in a series of murders occurring when the Midnight Channel starts airing. The legend states that if you stare at a TV when it’s raining at midnight, you will see your soulmate. However, it is not your soulmate you see, but the next victim. Our Protagonists form the Investigation Team in order to solve the mystery and protect Inaba from danger.  
  
**Yu Narukami** : A 2nd-Year Student at Yasogami High School. The leader of the Investigation Team. He’s cool, confident, and a chill guy. He was previously an unnamed protagonist before eventually gaining an actual name. He has the  **Fool Arcana (0)** , which means he has the power of the  **Wild Card**. The power of the Wild Card allows him to use  **multiple Personas** , but the one he sticks to the most is  **Izanagi**. The tagline given to him in the Persona 4 Arena series is,  **“The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel”**. His primary weapon, along with Izanagi, is a  **Katana**.   
**Yosuke Hanamura** : A 2nd-Year Student at Yasogami High School. Yosuke is Yu’s partner in the Investigation Team. Yosuke has the  **Magician Arcana (I)** , with his persona being  **Jiraiya**. Yosuke works at Junes, a local food court and department store, along with Teddie. The tagline given to him was  **“Captain Ressentiment”**. His primary weapon is a pair of  **Kunai** , along with Jiraiya.   
**Chie Satonaka** : A 2nd-Year Student at Yasogami High School. Chie is a meat-eater, loving foods such as Steak and Takoyaki. Part 1 of her tagline was  **“The Carnivore Who’s Discarded Womanhood”** , but her in-game tagline is  **“The Spunky Dragon With Deadly Legs”**. In the Story Mode of Arena, she gets very triggered by the first part of her tagline, shouting at Yosuke, “I have not discarded my womanhood” in a pure rage. She carries the  **Chariot Arcana (VII)**. Her primary weapon along with her Persona,  **Tomoe** , is her  **Fists and Legs** , specializing more in Kung-Fu.  
**Yukiko Amagi** : A 2nd-Year Student at Yasogami High School. Yukiko is the Innkeeper at the Amagi Inn. She likes to cook, but the irony is that pretty much most of the things she cooks, turn out disgusting, even though she tries her best. Her and Chie are best friends with each other. Yukiko carries the  **Priestess Arcana (II)** , and her Persona is  **Konohana Sakuya**. The primary weapon she uses is **Japanese Fans**. Her tagline is  **“The Unconquerable Snow Black”**.   
**Kanji Tatsumi** : A 1st-Year Student at Yasogami High School. Kanji’s appearance is that of a run of the mill High School Delinquent. He acts tough but is a real softy on the inside (not that that’s a bad thing). His hobbies usually include knitting and sewing, selling stuffed animals, while living home with his mother. He carries the  **Emperor Arcana (IV)**. His Persona is  **Take-Mikazuchi** , with his primary weapon being a  **Steel Folding Chair and His Fists**. His tagline is  **“The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor”**. However, Kanji previously didn’t understand the meaning of his tagline. But, when he met his Shadow, he soon understood it.  
**Naoto Shirogane** : A 1st-Year Student at Yasogami High School. Naoto is of a slim build, and is a Detective working for Public Safety. Because of her appearance, most people think Naoto is a male. In reality, Naoto is in fact, a woman. At first, Naoto had trouble accepting her own gender, but that suddenly changed. Hell, her own Shadow offered her a Sex Change, I am not making this up. Naoto has a high intelligence, matching Yu’s own. Naoto carries the  **Fortune, or Wheel of Fortune Arcana (X)**. Her Persona is  **Sukuna-Hikona**. Her primary weapon is a  **Revolver**. Her tagline is  **“The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective”**.  
**Teddie** : Teddie was originally just a Shadow in the TV world, before gaining an Ego, turning into a Human Being. Teddie is the shortest member of the Investigation Team. Teddie is mostly a comic relief character, making bear-related puns whenever the opportunity arises. Teddie is also a horndog of a bear, so the tagline given to him is quite fitting,  **“The Beast in Heat”**. Teddie carries the  **Star Arcana (XVII)**. His Persona is  **Kintoki Douji**. His primary weapon consists of his  **Claws and Trickery**.  
**Rise Kujikawa** : A 1st-Year Student at Yasogami High School. Rise is well known for her career as an Idol. Her Idol name is Risette. She carries the  **Lovers Arcana (VI)**. In the regular games, she is a  **Support-only Persona user**. She’s able to detect presences of monsters and other Persona-users, heal the party, analyze monster weaknesses, and detect treasure in dungeons. In  _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax_ , however, her Persona,  **Himiko** , is combat ready. She uses  **A Microphone Stand**  in combat. Her tagline is  **“The Scandalous Superstar Idol”**.  
**Tohru Adachi** : Tohru Adachi is the main antagonist in the  _Persona 4_  and is the culprit of the series of murders within the game. Adachi doesn’t really care about the consequences of his actions and is a manipulative, Sadistic Misanthrope on the inside, but hides those thoughts when necessary by serving as a comic relief character. He thinks of the world as “boring, shitty, dull, and annoying as hell” to him. He generally likes to taunt the Investigation Team, referring to them as brats. He carries the  **Hunger Arcana** , which also associates itself with the  **Lust Arcana and Strength Arcana (XI)**. His Persona is  **Magatsu-Izanagi**. His tagline in  _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax_ , is  **"The Egocentric Police Dick"** , as he was a former policeman alongside Yu's Parental Guardian,  **Ryotaro Dojima**.   
  
And that’s all for the Exposition Bonus Chapter, I look forward to newcomers having a better understanding of the stories and characters once introduced from  **Part 1 of the Crossover Fanfic: Megadimension Neptunia P4**  onwards. Thanks for reading! 

_End of Bonus Chapter: Exposition_


	12. Chapter 8: A Promise To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of falling down to a different dimension, via The Mastermind, Yu has been summoned once again to the Velvet Room. Only this time, neither Margaret nor Igor are there to greet him, but someone else.

**Chapter 8: A Promise To Keep**  
  
 _The Velvet Room_  
  
 **Yu: (narration)**  Suddenly, a familiar color fills the room I wake in. Blue. It’s a color and a room I know all too well. The Velvet Room. A place where those bound by a “contract” may enter. My fate is tied to this room. But, instead of the usual greeting from Igor and Margaret, I see neither of them. Who I see, throws me for a loop. It’s Marie.  
 **Marie** : Yu.  
 **Yu** : Marie.  
  
(A brief moment of awkward silence fills the room)  
  
 **Yu** : So Marie, why have I-  
 **Marie** : Listen, Yu. Your world, no-  _the world_  is in danger.  
 **Yu** : I know, Marie. The fate of the world rests in my hands once again.  
 **Marie** : Still, I feel so helpless knowing that I can’t protect you, even though I’m a supposed to be a Goddess.  
 **Yu** : A minor land goddess, capable of controlling the weather. Still, a goddess nonetheless. But don’t worry, you can leave it to me.  
 **Marie** : (flustered) ShutupstupidjerkIhateyou!  
  
*Note: Whenever Marie gets flustered or embarrassed, she tends to speak at a rapid pace, insulting the source of her embarrassment. So no, this line of dialogue from Marie is grammatically correct.  
  
 **Yu** : I’m sorry, Marie. I didn’t mean to offend you.  
 **Marie** : Just, go save the world already.  
 **Yu** : I will, don’t worry.  
 **Marie** : But, promise me something, Yu.  
 **Yu** : What is it?  
 **Marie** : Can you promise me that you’ll come back to make more memories with me, again?  
 **Yu** : Sure thing, Marie.  
 **Marie** : Okay, I’m counting on you!  
  
 _End of Chapter 8: A Promise To Keep_


	13. Chapter 9: A [Social] Link to The Past: [Yu's] Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exiting the Velvet Room once again, Yu Narukami would usually be greeted with the scenery of the real world. But, what lies before Yu is quite interesting, as he has a personal talk with the Narrator and gains a new skill.

**Chapter 9: A [Social] Link to The Past: [Yu’s] Awakening**  
  
**Yu: (narration)**  After I fade out from my usual Velvet Room scenery, I would normally return back to reality and wake up. However, I don’t know where I am exactly. I don’t see Neptune, Yosuke, and the others. All I see is a white room around me, with fog and clouds in the environment. Suddenly, I hear an unknown voice speak to me.  
**???** : Yu.  
**Yu** : What…? Who’s there?  _It sounds as if the voice is not a person in the area at all, but rather in my mind._  
**???** : It is I,  **The Narrator**.  
**Yu** : What? Narrator…? What’s going on here?  
**Narrator** : Listen, Yu. I’ve summoned you here to give you a  **skill**  that will aid you on your quest.  
**Yu** : A skill? What kind of a skill?  
**Narrator** : Let me show you, Narukami.  
  
**Yu Narukami has acquired a new Skill!**  
  
**Yu** : What is this?  
  
[Yu has unlocked the  **Passive Skill** , known as  **“4th Wall-Breaker”**. Requires no SP or HP to use, and is always active. With this skill, the Protagonist is now self-aware, and can make Meta References to other media. This skill also allows the Protagonist to speak to the Narrator, and allows them to interact with him at any time. Use it wisely! With great power comes great responsibility!]  
  
**Yu** : Um, is this a joke? ...Or is this an actual skill?  
**Narrator** : Oh no, Narukami. It is quite real. It should be starting to work already.  
**Yu** : Wait a second. You called yourself “The Narrator”, right?  ** _Am I currently in a story right now?_**  
**Narrator** : Perfect! It seems you’ve adapted to it quite nicely.  ** _You probably don’t know this, but Neptune also has this skill._**  
**Yu** :  _Neptune can do this, too?_   ** _Wait. If you’re writing a story about all the events that occurred up to this point, does that mean you’re behind this whole incident?_**    
**Narrator** : Well, you’re not technically wrong. But, it’s not like I’m taking sides with the one you call, “The Mastermind”.  ** _I’m just here to provide an entertaining story. I can assure you that I’ve done nothing except tell a tale to appease both Series Fandoms._**  
**Yu** : Oh, I see. So that’s what’s going on.  ** _But wait, why is this skill so important, exactly?_**  
**Narrator** : Oh.  ** _Well, I just wanted to add a little something new for comedic value. Just so you know, I have to halt the flow of my story, or stop time in order to talk you. Also, don’t expect me to give any hints to you in this story. I will answer some questions and clear some things up, but I will not solve the mystery for you._**  
**Yu** : Right. I didn’t expect it to be that easy.  ** _But wait, if you can just hand out this skill to me and Neptune, why didn’t you do that for everyone else?_**  
**Narrator** :  ** _Because you and Neptune are the Main Protagonists, after all. It would just get hectic if I did that for everyone else. If everyone knew of my existence, who knows what would happen. But technically, Neptune has always had that. It’s one of her main character traits._**  
**Yu** : Oh, I suppose that makes sense. Well, was that all you called me for? I’ve gotta get back to everyone else.  ** _I’m looking forward to seeing how this story follows, Narrator._**  
**Narrator** : Aww,  _Yu_ …   
**Yu** : *chuckle* Nice one.  
  
And so our hero traveled off back to the adventure, once again. Now with his newfound skill, what new possibilities will await for Yu, Neptune, and company? Find out in the next chapter:  _A New World, A New Story Arc_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_End of Chapter 9: A [Social] Link to The Past: [Yu’s] Awakening_


	14. Chapter 10: A New World, A New Story Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary at the beginning of the chapter.

**Chapter 10: A New World, A New Story Arc**

 

After what seemed like an eternity (or 2 chapters worth) of falling, our heroes have made it to the new world that our antagonist has sent them to. What lies in store for the party on their journey?

 

_ Location: ??? _

 

(The Party gets up from the ground, groaning in pain)

 

**Neptune** : Ugh… Now, where are we?

**Nepgear** : Um, Big Sis… I don’t recognize this place at all.

**Vert** : Hmm…

**Naoto** : Vert, do you perhaps have an idea of where we are?

**Vert** : This is only a theory, but I feel like this looks like a dungeon that came straight out of a 4 Goddesses Online game.

 

***Note** : 4 Goddesses Online is an MMORPG game that Vert deeply enjoys and, it is also a game that gets heavily referenced within the Neptunia series. Also, the versions of Vert, Blanc, Noire, Uni, Rom, and Ram are the Hyperdimension versions. I forgot to mention that detail.

 

**The Mastermind** : Right you are, Vert. That’s exactly where I took my level design of this world from.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, our antagonist appears in front of our heroes.

 

**Naoto** : This is getting quite annoying. Sending us to different worlds created by you. What’s your motive here?

**The Mastermind** : Well that wouldn’t be any fun, simply telling you. You should know that, better than anyone.

**Yu** : Naoto’s right. This time, we’ll end your schemes. Here, and now!  **Izanagi!**

 

… 

A brief moment of awkward silence fills the air, and nothing happens.

 

**Yu** : ...What? 

**Neptune** : Let me try. Behold my power!

 

… 

Where Neptune would usually transform into HDD here upon uttering her catchphrase, nothing happens.

 

**Neptune** : Um…

**Vert** : Perhaps, try inputting Console Commands?

 

***Note** : Console Commands usually deal with PC games, where you input certain lines of commands in order to initiate a command from the game’s system manually. (I’m sorry if I butchered the definition, I’m not a PC gamer. I play on Console). Usually, commands start with a "/" and then a certain phrase after it. Like “/TPusername” to teleport to the place where the player’s name you typed in was at.

 

**Noire** : Vert, please take this seriously! It’s not like we’re in a video game right now.

 

Suddenly, The Mastermind utters a chuckle and snickers with a smug expression.

 

**The Mastermind** : You two can’t be serious here…! Didn’t I say that  _ I _ created this world? That means  _ I’m _ in control here, not you. You all are in my world now.

**Neptune** : Even if that is the case, Master- I’m sorry, I can’t keep referring to you by that name. I’ll just call you,  **Kurome Ankokuboshi** .

 

***Note** : Kurome Ankokuboshi is the name given to The Mastermind in  _ Megadimension Neptunia VII.  _ Her name translates roughly to “The Darkness of Hell”, while Uzume Tennouboshi roughly translates to “The Light of Heaven”.

 

**Kurome** : Very well. Call me whatever you want. To be honest, I was getting sick of that Mastermind moniker, so it’s fine. It doesn’t change anything, though. You all are doomed to fail, anyway. Welcome to your first dungeon in the Virtual Dimension,  **The Depths of Despair.** Oh, and I’ll give you a freebie for making it this far: Your Goddess forms and your Personas are completely different entities, so you must make your way and summon them to the  **Astral Plains** in order to progress. But, you’d best be on your way. The clock is ticking for both your worlds…

 

Suddenly, Kurome disappears in a flash of white light in front of our heroes.

 

**Nepgear** : The Depths of Despair…?

**Yu** : The Astral Plains?

**Vert** : “The Depths of Despair” and “The Astral Plains”. I don’t know if it’s just me, but does this sound more familiar to the concepts of Heaven and Hell?

**Nepgear** : I don’t know, this place looks more like a combination of the Zero Dimension and the Gamindustri Graveyard.

 

***Note** : I’m sure I don’t need to explain the Zero Dimension to you, but the Zero Dimension is the first area you visit during the beginning of  _ Megadimension Neptunia VII _ , with the first dungeon being the Nameless Ruins. The Gamindustri Graveyard is the first area you visit, and the first landmass you encounter in the game known as  _ Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2,  _ or  _ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2: Sisters Generation.  _ In this game, our main protagonists that shine are the CPU Candidates: Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram. Hence the name, “Sisters Generation”. Re;birth 2 is technically the first “canon” game in the series, since Hyperdimension Neptunia/Re;birth 1 is practically retconned, since it takes place in an entirely different dimension, being Super Dimension, and not Hyperdimension.

 

**Blanc** : It really kinda does, to be honest.

**Uzume** :  _ Gamindustri… Graveyard? _

**Neptune** : Well, let’s not sweat the small stuff.  **_If this place is truly like 4 Goddesses Online, then we just gotta beat this dungeon and get to the Hub World, right?_ **

 

***Note** : The “Hub World” that Neptune is referring to is basically the center of a world in a game (specifically in RPGs), which allows you to access shops, and is basically the home for the player. It also allows you to exit to new dungeon levels in the world.

 

**Yosuke** : Yeah, maybe once we get to this Hub World, we could get some sort of guidance to our next objective?

**Naoto** : Yeah, that would make the most sense.

**Kanji** : Well, what are we doing then? Let’s get going! Kurome said that the clock is ticking for our worlds, right?

**Yu** : Yes, let’s get moving.

**Yukiko** : Yes, but what are we going to do without our Personas and HDD?

**Uni** : It’s not like we have a choice, though. She said those were completely separate entities. So, they must be NPCs or party members we can gain later.

 

Suddenly, the voice of Kurome can be heard talking to our heroes.

 

**Kurome** : Oh, and just so you all know: If any of you die in this world, you die in real life.

**Neptune** :  **_So, we’re going full SAO now, huh?_ **

 

***Note** : What Neptune is referring to, if you didn’t already know, is the cliche within the Sword Art Online anime, and much other anime like it, where if you die in the game world, you die in real life.

 

**Kanji** : But, that’s practically cheating! ...Isn’t it?

**Kurome** : Kanji, you do remember that I’m practically the goddess of this world, right? I created this world, and you all are simply living in it. You will all follow my rules when I say so. Let’s see how the power of your pathetic Bonds can hold up to this, fools.

 

Static can be heard in the background, indicating the end of Kurome’s broadcast.

 

**Rom** : “If you die in this world, you die in real life?” Oh no Ram, I’m scared…

**Ram** : No need to be, Rom! We can heal the party and ourselves, remember?

**Rom** : Oh yeah, right Ram! Don’t worry everyone, we’ll protect you!

**Rise** : I’m glad to hear it, you two! I didn’t know you had healing capabilities, that’s awesome!

**Teddie** : You can heal us, Rom and Ram?

**Rom** : Uh-huh!

**Ram** : Yeah, we specialize in healing magic, along with other things!

**Teddie** : That’s so cool! I’ll be in your care today, you two!

**Nepgear** : Well, should we get going, everyone?

**Chie** : Yeah, let’s do this!

**Everyone** : Yeah!

 

And with that, our party set off toward the Hub World. Even with the new stipulation added, our heroes were not afraid. Even though the clock was racing against them, all hope was not lost. With the power of their Bonds, the Investigation Team and the CPUs could not be broken so easily. What will be in store for the party in the next chapter?

  
  


_ End of Chapter 10: A New World, A New Story Arc _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story so far, be sure to comment or Kudos it if you want me to continue it. If you want to comment on what you think of it or want to make any suggestions, that would help too.


End file.
